Stranger
by TasukiLover05
Summary: This is the story of a young girl who is found by Hiei in Makai. When she awakes in Yusuke's room she cannot remember who he is or where she came from, but she has a mysterious link to one of Yusuke's friends. What happens when love begins to blossom in K


Disclaimer: I do NOT own Yuu Yuu Hakusho or any of it's character's. I do, however, own the character Jenny.

STRANGER

Ch.1

A teenage girl with flowing black hair stumbled through the unknown world. She didn't know where she was or even how she got there. She had woken up and found herself underneath a mis-shapen tree with no leaves and surrounded by a strange world. She had never seen anything like it in her life. It had an odor, but she couldn't place what it smelled like. It wasn't a bad smell, but it wasn't pleasant either. All of the plants were new to her as well, each having different leaves, shapes and colors. She hadn't seen any animals or anybody at all. She had wandered around for two days without food. Once she had found some water, but it was such a dark green that she walked right past it as if it wasn't there. She was getting dizzy from the lack of food and water.

"I should've drank that nasty looking water," She mumbled to herself outloud. "I'm too tired to move." She sat on the ground in the middle of nowhere. She sat there for hours and eventually laid down on the ground humming the tune to "Setsunakutemo...Zutto". Her eye lids slowly began to close then they jerked open again, not wanting to fall asleep, secretly afraid of this new place. Sleep overcame her soon though, as thousands of dreams flowed into her mind.

She woke up to see that she was no longer in the section of barren ground she had been on when she fell asleep. She jolted up full awake and looked around, her eyes taking in all there was to see. She was inside a room with hundreds of posters on the wall. It was so messy that you couldn't see the floor, trash and clothes were everywhere. "What a mess..." She exclaimed outloud.

"If you don't like the room you can leave." A voice popped up beside her and startled her. She turned to look into the face of a guy about her age with black hair and dark eyes. She expected to see a frown on his face when she turned to him, but instead she saw a smirk. "Guys," He yelled. "The girl's awake!" Soon three more guys and a girl came into the room. All curious to find out who this strange, unknown girl was.

"Have a nice nap," The girl with blue hair asked me. The dark haired girl looked around, slightly confused. Was the world she had been in all been a dream?

The guy with the long, red hair, walked closer to the girl. "We found you in Makai, the demon world," he said in answer to my unspoken question. "My name's Kurama, might I ask you what you're name is?"

She stared at him for a moment, astounded by his beauty, but finally said, "Jenny... I'm Jenny."

"Nice to meet you Jenny," and as he said her name he took her hand and shook it. His smile seemed to soften the pain that had been growing in the back of her head. "This is Botan," he pointed to the blue haired girl, who waved happily at her and smiled. "And this is Hiei and Kuwabara," he pointed first to the guy with the black hair and red eyes whom she hadn't even noticed in the room yet. It was almost as though he had snuck in. The tall guy with the short red hair was Kuwabara.

"And I'm Yusuke," said the guy who had startled her earlier. Jenny still couldn't talk much, the back of her head was throbbing. She pulled her hand away from Kurama's grasp and put it on her head.

"What happened to me?" Jenny asked.

"Hmp. You don't even remember," said Hiei as he leaned against the wall. "I found you in Makai being beat up by some demons. After I got rid of them I had to carry you back here to Kurama's house. He took care of you for the three days you were asleep. I guess those guys beat you up pretty good if your head still hurts after three days."

"Let me get you some ice," Kurama left the room to get some ice. The moment he left another guy entered the room. He had short, spikey, red hair with perfect muscles.

"So, Kurama brought home another girl huh?" The guy asked.

"Shut up Jin," Kuwabara snapped at him. "Hiei found her in Makai and brought her back here."

"Oh!" Jin walked over to the bed where she laid. "She's pretty cute. Good catch Hiei!" He smiled at Jenny, who blushed slightly.

"Hmph. Idiot." Hiei replied.

Kurama came back into the room with ice a few moments later. "Here you go." He handed her the ice and smiled sweetly at her. The blush she had got from Jin got even redder from Kurama.

"Thanks."

"Now, would you mind telling us why you were in Makai in the first place?" Yusuke demanded.

"Yusuke, we'll have time for that later. Let her rest for now." Kurama defended her.

" I wanna know!"

"It's ok. I don't mind." Jenny smiled a little at Kurama. "I don't know how I got there. I was sleeping and I just woke up under some disgusting tree. I wandered around for two days and then fell asleep. That's the last thing I remember."

"I don't know if I believe you or not, but I don't have time for that right now. Me and Kuwabara hafta get to school or we'll be even later than we usually are. See ya!" Smirking,Yusuke and Kuwabara, Botan following close behind them, left the room and soon we heard the front door close.

Kurama shook his head. "Sorry about him."

"It's ok, it's not your fault." Jenny replied.

Jin looked back and forth between Jenny and Kurama. He finally exclaimed, "If you like her, Kurama, kiss her!" Jenny and Kurama both froze and turned bright red. Jin laughed hystericaly. "But really Kurama, you won't last five minutes with her! She needs someone like me!" He stood up tall and pointed at his chest. Kurama turned even redder. He couldn't think of anything to say back.

"I don't want to sit here and listen to your petty little fight over some human girl." Hiei walked out of the room and exited the house.

"What did he mean? Some human girl? He's talking about me like I'm the only human here." Jenny stated.

"Well, you kind of are." Kurama said, recovering from his blush. "Me, Hiei, and Jin are demons." Jenny looked a little surprised. "Me, Hiei and Jin are from Makai, the demon world. But we're not really that much different from you humans. Just a little more powerful and some of us can transform." Kurama changed the subject. "Would you like something to eat? You probably haven't had enything to eat in a while." Maylin's eyes opened wide from all the new information she had just taken in. Kurama laughed and said, "I'll take that as a yes."

Jenny stood up, but before she could take one step Jin swept her off her feet and carried her into the living room. As he walked past Kurama he stuck his tongue out at him. Kurama ignored him. Jin sat Jenny down on the couch and then stood in front of her and gazed into her eyes. She blushed. "Um...What are you doing," she asked as she pulled her face back a few inches.

He leaned in just a few inches from her face. "You have the brightest blue eyes I've ever seen. It looks so cool with your black hair."

Jenny blushed a little more. "Thanks."

A fork came flying out of the kitchen and hit Jin on the side of the head. "OW!" Jin exclaimed. Jenny laughed a little.

"I need your assistance in the kitchen Jin!" Kurama's voice came out of the kitchen.

"Yeah, yeah." Jin rolled his eyes and tickled Jenny's neck to keep her interested in him instead of Kurama. He then left the room to help Kurama in the kitchen. Jenny looked around the living room and then turned on the tv.

"What are you making?" she asked.

"Pancakes." Kurama replied.

"Yum!" Jenny answered.

Ch.2

The day passed by quickly. Kurama and Jin made remarks back and forth, trying to make themselves sound better than the other. Hiei showed up every once and a while. But once Kurama and Jin started arguing about Jenny he would leave. Kuwabara, Yusuke, and Botan had gone off on a mission. So it was just Kurama, Jin, Jenny, and Hiei staying in the house. Jin slept in a spare bedroom and Hiei slept in the other spare. Kurama insisted that Jenny take his room and that he'd sleep on the couch. A week passed like this.

Jenny woke up around 6:30 in the morning. She always woke up early. Kurama and Hiei did as well, but Hiei was always gone before she got up. She streched her arms and crawled out of bed. She had to go to the bathroom really bad and didn't feel like changing out of her pj's, which were a tank top that didn't cover below her belly button and undies. "Kurama's gone on a trip to visit his mom and Jin doesn't get up till noon or later, I should be ok to leave my room without changing," she thought as she opened her door and walked down the hall. After using the restroom she went into the living room and turned on the radio. Gackt was singing "As Run Dream" with his beautiful voice. She began singing the song at the top of her lungs, forgetting that Jin was still asleep.

She was still in her pajamas, making pancakes, when Jin walked into the living room. "Hey! Couldja turn it down some!" he yelled. Jenny had the music up so loud she couldn't hear him. "Hey! People are trying to sleep here," he yelled as he walked into the kitchen. When he entered the kitchen he saw Jenny singing and dancing to the radio in her undies and tank top. He stopped and stared.

Jenny still hadn't noticed him there. Jenny sang even louder and turned to get some milk from the refrigerator. When she turned she saw Jin standing in the doorway, mouth wide open, blushing slightly.

Jenny turned bright red and hid behind a chair. "What are you doing!" she exclaimed, embarrassed. "How long were you standing there?" There was a few long moments of silence.

"II didn'tI wasn't here that long" Jin finally stuttered, looking more embarrassed than Jenny was. "I didn't mean to spy on you. It's just...when I saw you out here like this...it was so hard to take my eyes off of you."

"You're just saying that." Jenny said. "I'm ugly." She crossed her arms and turned her head.

Jin walked over to her and sat next to her behind the chair. "Do you really believe that? You're beautiful! I know Kurama agrees and Kuwabara told Yusuke that he thinks you are too. Yusuke couldn't say so because Keiko was there and I'm sure Hiei thinks you are too, he's just too chicken to say so." He lifted her chin with his hand. "You're really beautiful." He smiled at her, which made her blush even more. Then he leaned over and gave her a long kiss on the lips. Jenny was so surprised she almost fell over. So many things were running through her mind that she couldn't remember how long the kiss lasted. It felt like forever. Eventually her eyes closed as the surprise wore off and she kissed him back. Jin pulled back after a few minutes. "S-Sorry." Jin scratched the back of his head. "I couldn't help myself."

"NNo it's ok. I didn't mind." Jenny said shyly. They say for a few minutes in silence.

"Um...can I kiss you again?" Jin asked.

Jenny looked at him, surprised at him politeness. He looked shy and nervous. She'd never seen him like that before. Maybe he really did like her. She'd been hurt before and wasn't really sure about getting into another relationship, but maybe this one would be different. She nodded and they both leaned in and their lips touched a second time. This time the kiss lasted even longer. They didn't even hear the front door open.

Hiei walked through the living room and into the kitchen. He saw Jenny's pancakes and gave a small smile. He took one and quickly ate it, looking around to see if anyone had seen him eat the pancakes he always claimed he hated and refused to eat. Jenny and Jin had stopped kissing and were watching Hiei secretly from behind the chair, trying their hardest not to laugh out loud.

"I always thought he hated my pancakes!" Jenny whispered to Jin, who was smiling back at her.

Hiei turned, thinking he heard something, then decided it was nothing. He walked over to the trash can to throw away his paper plate. He looked next to the trash can and saw Jin and Jenny behind the chair. He blushed slightly at what Jenny was wearing. Jenny expected to be yelled at, but instead... "You two really need to get a room. Kurama will be upset if he sees you two together like that." He turned to leave. "Oh, by the way... If you tell anyone about the pancakes I'll kill you both."

As the front door closed they both sighed in relief. "I thought we were dead!" Jenny exclaimed.

"Don't worry about him. He does think you're cute though, he blushed when he saw your pajamas." Jin stated. "Wanna go watch some tv?"

"Sure." Once again before Jenny could stand up, Jin had picked her up and carried her to the couch and sat her down. "You know, I'm gonna get fatter and fatter if you keep doing that. I'll never walk any where again."

"Never!" Jin said playfully. He sat next to her and turned on the tv to "The Osbornes". "This is the only human show I really like to watch besides MTV and BET," he explained. Jenny leaned her head on his shoulder, content to be next to him. He put his arm over her and they watched tv for about an hour. By the end of that hour the two were laying on the couch side by side cuddled up against each other.

"I've been wondering this for a while..." Jin said. "Why don't you try to go home? You've been here ever since we found you. Your parents are probably worried about you."

For the first time since she got there, Jenny tried to remember where she was from and her family. She couldn't remember any of them! She tried her hardest but she couldn't even remember her last name. "II don't know. I can't remember any of it. The only thing I can remember is Jenny, my name."

Jin pulled her closer. "It's ok, you don't have to try so hard. Besides, if you remember you might leave me!" Jin said trying to cheer her up. It worked.

"Yep." She wrapped her arms around him.

At that moment Kurama got back from him visit to his mother. He opened the door with a smile on his face and yelled to Jenny, who he knew was already up. "Guess what! She's doing better, the doctors are sending her home in about a week!" He stopped short when he saw Jin and Jenny on the couch cuddling. Jenny sat there feeling extremely guilty. She didn't like Kurama the same way she liked Jin, but she still felt bad, knowing how he secretly felt about her. She blushed slightly and tried to sit up, but Jin wrapped his arms around her tighter, worried that she'd walk to Kurama. "II didn't know you two were together..." Kurama said trying to hide his dissapointment and anger.

"Yeah, we are." Jin said defensively. "Come on Jenny, we'll go watch tv in my room." He stood up and took Jenny's hand and pulled her towards his room.

Jenny looked at Kurama. "Kurama...I..."

Kurama looked at Jenny. "It's ok Jenny, don't worry about me." He turned to leave the room. "You two can stay out here, I'll go to my room and leave you two alone."

"Thanks a lot Kurama, you're a life saver." He said, giving him a wink. Before Kurama walked out of the room, he turned to give Jenny, who was being pulled back onto the couch and looking worriedly at Kurama, a look of hurt and betrayal. That look pierced straight through Jenny's heart and stunned her. She felt so bad. Kurama deserved to have someone too.

"Jin...we shouldn't do this in front of Kurama." Jenny said softly, trying not to make it come out as if she liked Kurama better. "I feel so sorry for him now and I feel like it's my fault."

"Don't feel like that. It's not your fault. It's his fault for falling for you, though I can't blame him."

His words didn't make her feel any better. The rest of the time she spent with Jin, her eyes kept wandering over to the door Kurama was behind.

Ch.3

The next morning everything was normal. Jenny got up, making sure this time that she was fully dressed, and went into the kitchen. To her surprise, Kurama was already making pancakes and he turned and smiled at her like nothing had happened the day before. "Morning," he said cheerfully. "Sleep well?"

Jenny nodded. "Yeah, you?"

"Yeah, fell asleep almost immediatly when I laid down."

There was a long, awkward silence. Kurama handed her a plate of pancakes and a fork and she said thanks. They ate in silence and then Jenny told him thank you for the meal, got up and went into the living room to watch tv. Kurama did the dishes and then came out into the living room as well. Kurama stood next to the couch Jenny was sitting in. She looked up at him, "Why don't you sit down?" She patted the couch next to her.

"That seat's saved for Jin, isn't it." He said genuinely. "He might get upset if he sees me next to you." He refused to look at her. He was still hurt from the day before.

"Kurama, I'm sorry. I really like you, but not the same way I like Jin. But I agree that the way Jin treated you yesterday was really rude and I'll talk to him about it! He was just worried about losing me. He thinks of you as competition. And I promise that you'll never find me and Jin cuddling in front of you again. I'm really sorry. I'll understand if you want me to leave, this is your house after all. For the past week you've done nothing but take care of me. I feel so bad...You must hate me." Jenny gave her speech. She waited for the worst, knowing that the speech wasn't enough to heal Kurama's heart.

But instead she felt a hand on her shoulder. "Don't feel bad. I heard you through the door yesterday talking to Jin after I left. I don't hate you. And Jin was right. It was my fault for falling for you. But I'm not going to force you to choose or anything like that. I know you love Jin and it's ok. I'm happy for you, that's why I'm letting you go. I'm just going to kiss you and say goodbye." He leaned forward and gave her a kiss on the lips.

"What the heck do you think you're doing!" Jin's angry voice echoed through the house as Jenny and Kurama turned to see him in the doorway of his room. "Get away from her!" Jin walked up to Kurama and pushed him away from her. Jenny quickly stood up.

"Jin! It's ok! He was just telling me that"

"He doesn't need to kiss you to tell you something!" He turned and looked angrily at Jenny. His eyes flared with anger.

"Don't be mad at her. It was my fault." Kurama said as he got up from the floor. "I was telling her that I was giving up on her and I was saying goodbye."

Jin's anger rose even higher. "You need to learn to mind your own business and leave Jenny alone. She doesn't love you! She only needs me!"

This hit Kurama hard. His eyes were wide and he looked as though he were going to burst into tears, although Jenny knew better. He would die before he cried in front of anyone. "Jin! Stop it!" He was scaring her with his anger. She was in tears already. "Stop it!"

Jin turned back to her. "You're always standing up for him! You love him don't you! You're just a little slut! You've got me but you're not satisfied, so you've got to have rose boy here too, don't you!" He screamed at her. Tears streamed down Jenny's cheeks even more now. The words hit her like a thousand needles piercing her heart.

Kurama immediatly went to her aid. "Jin! Leave her out of this! I told you! It was my fault! You're hurting her! I thought you loved her! It was just a goodbye kiss! Friend to friend! I promise you!" He stood in between Jin and Jenny. Jenny had never seen Kurama angry and it was surprising to her. He was frightening, he looked as if he were about to kill Jin.

Jin stepped closer to Kurama, obviously not scared by him. "If you want her so bad you can have her!" He spat the word "her" out like it was the worst thing in the world. Jenny's heart felt like it was being squeezed. Jin looked at her over Kurama's shoulder. "You hear that Jenny! You can be with him now! You happy now! Go be with him you slut!"

Kurama couldn't take it anymore. He punched Jin right in the face, causing him to fall to the ground. Jin quickly stood up and punched Kurama back. Kurama didn't fall, but he stumbled to his left a little. "I don't have time for this." Jin stated flatly. "Good bye." Jin left and slammed the door behind him.

Jenny flopped down on the couch, crying even more. Kurama sat next to her. "I'm sorry. This is all my fault." He put an arm over her trying to comfort her.

"No it's not your fault. It's his. He has such a bad temper. Maybe I am a slut. When you kissed me earlier I didn't pull away. I should have. If I really loved Jin I would've pulled away." She buried her head in her hands and cried. Kurama didn't really know what to say to make her feel better. Jenny stood up and walked to her room.

"Where are you going?" Kurama asked, worried.

"I just need some time alone for a while." She turned and smiled slightly at him to let him know she'd be ok. She went in her room and closed her door.

Kurama sat on the couch alone worrying about Jenny. He sat there for about twenty minutes before Hiei walked out of his room. Kurama turned around, hoping to see Jenny coming out of her room. "Hiei... You're just now getting up?"

"Yeah. I went to bed really late last night and was really tired and decided to sleep in." Hiei explained. He looked at Kurama's face slightly closer, his eyes narrowing. "What's wrong? You look upset."

Kurama explained everything that had happened earlier. "It's hard to believe that you slept through all that, Hiei."

"I agree. But you were stupid to have let her in her room alone. She's gone by now."

"Gone?"

"Where's your brain Kurama. You know better. Hmph... this girl's messed with your mind. She left to go find Jin."

Kurama quickly stood up and opened the door to Jenny's room. She was gone. A note on the bed-side table was the only thing left of her. Kurama picked up the note and unfolded it. Hiei read it over Kurama's shoulder.

"I told you Kurama." Kurama rushes out of the room and heads for the door. "Where do you think you're going?" Hiei asked.

Kurama wraps his fingers around the doorknob. "I have to go find her. Jin was really mad and I'm afraid he'll do something to her."

Hiei grabs his arm. "Don't do things without thinking first!" Hiei sighed and shook his head. "You're pretty attached to this girl. I don't really see why. Let me go in your place. If Jin sees you there, it will put Jenny and you in a great risk. I know how strong Jin is. If he gets angry enough he'll destroy everything, even the one he loves and his friends."

Kurama looked at Hiei, hesitant at first and wanting to go. Their eyes fought a silent battle, but Kurama finally gave in. "You may go in my place." Kurama sighed. Hiei walked past him and opened the door. "However," Kurama said putting his hand on Hiei's arm. "If anything happens to her I'll never forgive you." Hiei looked at him and smirked.

"Yeah, yeah." Kurama smiled at him nervously.

"Thank you Hiei." Hiei left without answering, the door closing softly behind him. Kurama sat down on the couch. "I hope they'll be ok," he thought out loud.

Ch.4

Jenny walked to along the edge of the cliff. This was the spot Jin had told her about earlier, the spot he usually went to think things out. "No sign of him yet," she thought to herself. "Everything's going wrong." She lifted her head up from the ground to see Jin sitting on the edge of the cliff about twenty feet in front of her. He hadn't noticed her yet. She walked up next to him and stood. She knew that he saw her there, he just refused to acknowledge her. There were several minutes of painful silence.

"Jin"

"Shut up..." Jin whispered. "Leave."

"Jin, we need to talk!"

He stood up before Jenny had even noticed. He turned to face her. His face was tear stained, but no tears fell from his eyes now, and his eyes still had the anger welling in them.

"Jin it was just a kiss! It wasn't a big deal!" He pushed past her and continued walking. She followed him frantically. "Please Jin! Listen to me!" She wrapped her arms around his waist from behind. "I don't want to lose you now!" Tears were streaming down her cheeks.

"Don't...touch me..." Jin pushed her away from him and she fell on the ground. He turned around to look at her. "You think you can apologize now! You've done enough!" He screamed at her with an anger Jenny didn't think possible for Jin to have. "I don't even know why I bothered with you. I was hoping that you would be the one for me, but I was stupid to have thought that a human could be the one I'd be with for the rest of my life."

Jenny sat there, stunned by his harsh words. Tears fell hopelessly down her cheeks. "Jin...please...you're scaring me..."

"Shut up! Go back to your fox demon back home! I'm sure he misses you!"

"No!" Jenny finally stood up and faced him. "I won't! I don't want him! I want you! Only you! Why can't you see that? I love you!" The words spilled out of her mouth like water over a waterfall. Jin looked a little surprised. He had never seen Jenny get so upset. But just as quick as he was surprised, his face was once again filled with anger.

"You don't love me! Stop your lies! I'm tired of it! You've probably been with him the whole time haven't you!"

"No! Stop this!" Jin anger flared up once again as Jenny wrapped her arms around him.

"Stupid human..." He kicked her in the stomach, causing her to fly back several feet and land on her stomach on the ground. "You shouldn't have come here, you've only caused yourself more grief." He punched her in the back and he could hear the bones cracking under his fists as Jenny screamed.

Hiei heard the scream echo around him. "About 200 feet away..." He ran towards the sound and once past the trees, he saw Jin and Jenny on the edge of a cliff. Jenny was being beaten by Jin. Hiei rushed toward Jin at top speed and punched him in his side, causing Jin to fly towards the edge of the cliff. But before he toppled over the side, Jin grabbed the edge of the cliff with his fingers and began pulling himself up. Hiei stepped on Jin's fingers so that he couldn't climb back up.

"How's it feel now Jin..." Hiei said, pressing his foot down harder on his fingers. "To be the one who's helpless..." Jin flinched as his fingers were breaking under Hiei's foot and the pain in his side from where Hiei had punched him was throbbing.

Within seconds of throwing Jin onto the edge of the cliff, Hiei felt a soft grip on his arm. He turned and saw Jenny, standing weakly next to him. "Please stop Hiei..." Her words came out so soft and weak. She was hurt bad and in a lot of pain. There were cuts and bruises, as well as broken bones, all over her body. Hiei stared at her in surprise. "You can't kill him..." She fell to her knees, she didn't have the strength to stand any longer. "Please..."

"Why? Why would you want him to live after what he did to you! He would've killed you!"

Jenny coughed up blood. "I'm sorry Hiei. I still love him and it would kill me to see him die." She leaned down, her face almost touching the ground. The pain was welling inside of her, she felt like she was going to pass out. She coughed up more blood. She managed to raise her head up to look Hiei in the eye. "If you kill him you'll have to kill me too." Tears rolled down her cheeks.

Hiei looked down at her, surprised at her strength and will to keep Jin alive. He slowly lifted up his foot. "Ok, I won't make you cry anymore." He gave a slight smile. He looked scornfully at Jin. "If you ever touch her again I'll kill you. Stay away from her. You're free to go." He leaned down to help Jenny with her wounds. He picked her up and carried her into the woods away from Jin. The sticks and leaves crackled beneath his feet as he carried her farther away from Jin. He finally found a place he liked and that was well suited for him to be able to dress her wounds. He laid her down on the grass. On the way there she had passed out. He looked Jenny up and down, assesing her wounds and deciding what to do with each one. There were so many.

When Jenny woke up, Hiei was bandaging a wound on her upper leg. She pulled away slightly from the pain. He looked up at her. "If you keep moving I won't be able to bandage it." He continued wrapping the bandage around her leg. "Anyways, I'm glad you're finally awake. You took a pretty good beating from Jin."

Jenny looked down at the ground ignoring the pain. "Sorry about all the trouble I caused..."

Hiei looked up at her and saw her staring out into the forest "She really loves Jin, doesn't she..." Hiei thought. "Kurama's going to have a hard time competing. But Jin won't be coming back... She withstood a lot from him, she's not as weak as she looks..."

"Hiei?" Jenny broke Hiei's train of thought. "You know your past right?"

Hiei looked a little confused. "Yeah..."

"What would you do if you didn't? Would you forget about it and live in the present or try to find out about your past?" She looked at him earnestly, wanting his truthful answer.

"I'd probably live on in the present and then as I went along try to pick up pieces of my past."

"Have you ever wondered why I haven't went home?"

He hadn't.

"It's because I don't remember where it is or who my family is. The only thing I can remember is my first name and a few random things about my past, like remembering that I had been hurt by guys before. That's it! Nothing else! I feel so helpless! Jin was the only thing I really had since I don't know my family. He's gone now too..."

Hiei finished bandaging her leg. "You have Kurama. He cares about you a lot. A lot more than you can imagine. You've changed him. It's almost like he's become human. He forgets things a lot more now. His whole world seems to revolve around you now. He really loves you."

Jenny was crying again. She was relieved, confused and depressed all at the same time. She couldn't take it. She grabbed onto Hiei and started crying into his shoulder. Hiei's eyes opened wide and he slowly put his arms over her shoulders. "It's ok..." Hiei said comfortingly. He had never tried to comfort anyone before. No one had ever come to him to talk like this or be comforted. He closed his eyes and leaned his head over her shoulder. "It's gonna be ok..."

After Jenny had fallen asleep, Hiei picked her up and carried her in the direction of Kurama's house as the sun set behind the trees.

Ch.5

Hiei opened the front door and entered Kurama's house around 9:00. Kurama immediatly jumped up off the couch and looked at Jenny worriedly. "What's wrong? Is she ok? What happened!" Kurama was jumping all around Hiei worriedly.

"Calm down, she's fine." Hiei stated. "Just some cuts and bruises." He didn't bother mentioning the broken bones he healed with a potion that Genkai had given him. Hiei sat her down on the couch. Kurama sat down next to her and ran his fingers through her hair and over her cheek.

"Thank god, I was so worried." He looked over at Hiei, his hand never leaving Jenny's face. "Thank you so much Hiei."

"Hmph. Don't worry about it." He turned to leave, but not before taking one last glance at Jenny. He walked into his room and closed the door.

A few moments later Jenny opened her eyes to see Kurama looking down at her. Kurama's eyes opened wide. "Jenny!" he exclaimed, pulling her into a tight hug. "Thank god you're ok! I was so worried! Don't leave like that again, please!"

Jenny was surprised at first, but then slowly wrapped her arms around his back. "I promise I won't leave again." She closed her eyes and sighed. "Kurama, I have to tell you something. But promise me you won't get mad at me or hate me afterwards."

"I promise." He looked at her with such a genuine smile that made her regret what she was about to say.

"Kurama... I really really like you a lot, but... I'm still not over Jin. I still love him. Although he's the one who beat me up like this, I can't help it. I'm sorry, I just don't feel the same way about you."

Kurama looked at her. "I know. I've known since yesterday when I saw you with Jin on the couch. You looked so guilty because you were worried about me." He laughed a little. "It doesn't matter to me if you feel the same. I'm just happy to have you here with me. Just seeing your face is enough for me."

Jenny smiled with relief. Kurama stood up, "You should probably get to bed. You've had a busy day." He smiled at her. "Here, I'll help you." He lifted her in his arms and carried her into her room. He laid her on the bed and tucked her in.

"Thank you so much for everything Kurama. I owe you so much."

"Shh... Don't worry about it." He gave her a quick small kiss on the forehead. "Get a good nights rest and I'll see you in the morning." He turned to leave.

"Kurama?"

He turned around again to look at her. "Yeah?"

"I promise I'll try to fall in love with you. Half of me wants to and half of me wants to go after Jin. But I promise I'll try." She looked at him kindly, hoping to ease some of the pain that was easily seen on his face.

He leaned down next to the bed once again and ran his fingers through her hair. "You don't have to try if it's hard for you. I don't want you to force yourself into loving me. But can I ask you another favor?" She nodded, letting her hair fall over her shoulders as she took it out of the pony tail she had it in all day. "May I kiss you again?"

This took Jenny by surprise, but she slowly smiled softly at him and said, "Yes." Kurama leaned forward and gently kissed her on the lips. Memories flashed back in her mind about Jin and Jenny's first kiss. The way it had lasted so long in her mind. But Kurama's kiss slowly washed away that memory and as Jenny kissed him back she realized that she could forget Jin someday and fall in love with Kurama. Jenny opened her eyes in mid-kiss and looked at Kurama's face. His eyes were shut and the look of pain was gone from his face. Kurama pulled back a few moments later, a slight blush on his face.

"T-Thank you." Kurama said shyly.

Jenny giggled a little. "Kurama you don't have to say thank you. It was a mutual thing. If anyone should be saying thank you, it should be me. You're the one who's still cared about me no matter what happens."

Kurama stood up, blushing a little more than before. "I'll leave so you can get some rest."

"No..." Jenny took Kurama's arm. "Can you stay for just a little while longer? At least until I fall asleep? I don't want to be alone."

Kurama smiled. "Sure." He pulled a chair up alongside Jennys bed and sat down. Jenny closed her eyes and fell asleep within a few minutes. Kurama smiled again. He ran his fingers through her hair as she slept.

Hiei stood outside of the door to Jenny's room, contemplating whether or not to go in and see how Jenny was feeling. He didn't know where Kurama was, probably in his room worrying about whether Jin will come back or not, he thought. He finally decided to go in. He turned the door knob and opened the door. When he walked in he found Kurama sitting next to Jenny's bed and looking down at her. Kurama turned quickly to see who had came in, and looked relieved and surprised when he found out it was Hiei.

"Hiei! You startled me. What are you doing here?" Kurama asked wide eyed.

Hiei stopped in his tracks and his heart sunk for a reason unknown to him. "I..." Why had he come? He couldn't think of a reason. Not one. "II just came in to see how she was doing. After all.." He leaned against the wall to the right of the door. "She has been through a lot today. Who knows, she could try to run away to Jin again."

Kurama looked at Hiei. "I'm surprised that you cared enough to come check on her. You don't normaly get attached to humans." Kurama smiled at this. "You're changing Hiei." Kurama stood up and walked towards the door. "Let's go, she only wanted me to stay until she fell asleep." Kurama walked through the open doorway.

"You really love her...don't you." Hiei's eyes were laid on Jenny as he said this.

Kurama turned to look at him. "Yes...I do." Hiei smiled slightly. Kurama left the room, glancing once more at Jenny as he exited. Hiei stood looking at Jenny. After a few minutes, Hiei shook his head, as if trying to erase his mind of something, then followed Kurama and left.

Ch. 6

Jenny was standing in the middle of the woods, everything was so dark. She couldn't see two feet in front of her. She looked around frantically, calling out for someone to help her. Minutes went by like hours as she stood alone. Suddenly she felt like someone was near her. She quickly turned around to see Jin's face. Before she had time to react, he had his hand on her face. He smiled, leaned forward and kissed her, then just as quickly as he had appeared, he shot a ki beam from his hand and destroyed her within seconds.

"Ahhhh!" Jenny sat up and screamed in her bed. She was in a cold sweat sitting there in her pajamas. Hiei sat at the end of her bed, blushing. Jenny looked down at what she was wearing. "Oh my god!" She pulled the covers up to her neck. "I forgot! I got up in the middle of the night because it was hot and changed into my bra and underwear!" She turned a bright shade of red. "Sorry about that Hiei."

Hiei was still bright red, but he turned away from her and pretended like nothing had happened. "Get dressed and then I'll rewrap your wounds." Jenny got out of bed and put on the clothes that Kurama had bought her earlier that week. Hiei stared at the wall, a little embarrased. He glanced behind him to see if she was dressed yet. She wasn't. He quickly turned back around and turned bright red again. "UmKurama went to the store to pick up some pancake mix. He ran out of the stuff. Don't see what's so great about it though."

Jenny finished sliding on her shirt and turned around. "Don't lie Hiei!" She said playfully. "I saw you eat my pancakes a few days ago when I was with..." Her sentence trailed off. "I'm dressed now." Hiei turned around. Jenny was wearing a black tank top and jean shorts.

"Hmph. It's obvious why Kurama picked out that outfit for you." Hiei smirked.

"Oh? And why's that!"

"Because the shirts low cut and the shorts are way too short. He's more of a pervert than you thought." Hiei looked at her outfit.

"You're one to talk! You keep staring at my outfit!" This made Hiei blush slightly. "Besides, Kurama's not that kind of guy!"

"I am not! I was just telling you that you look like a slut in that outfit."

This made Jenny stop yelling at him for a second, but she started right back up a second later. "Oh! So now I'm a slut huh?" She walked angrily out of the room, jumped on the couch and turned on the tv. Hiei stood in her room for a moment and then followed her. He leaned against the wall.

"You should apologize." She didn't look at him.

"I'm not going to apologize to you for telling the truth." A remote flew at him from the couch. Hiei easily dodged it by moving to the right. "Nice miss."

Jenny turned to give him an evil look. "Shut up!" She turned back around and continued to watch The Osbournes.

About an hour went by like that. Jenny was watching tv and Hiei was leaning against the wall behind her. Hiei was starting to feel a little guilty as Jenny was giving him the silent treatment.

Kurama walked in the front door as the end credits of the Osbournes were running. Jenny looked up at him and smiled. He smiled back. Hiei looked at them disaprovingly. "You're wearing the clothes I bought you." Kurama stated.

Jenny nodded. "Yep." She stood up and modeled them by spinning in a circle. As she turned towards Hiei she gave him another evil look, he turned his head away from her.

"It looks good on you." Kurama said.

"Thanks." Once again she glared at Hiei.

"I got some pancake mix and a swim suit for you. Maybe we could go spend a day out on the town. Go to the pool, movies, stuff like that."

"Sure!"

Kurama pulled out a baby blue string bikini out of the plastic bag. "Do you like it?"

Jenny took it in her hands. "Yeah! It's so cute!" She heard Hiei laugh a little and whisper a barely audible 'Told you so'.

"Well, I'll go make some pancakes for us and then we can get ready for the pool."

"You don't have to make the pancakes... I'll make them." She took the box from his grasp. "I haven't made pancakes in a while." She smiled.

"If you want to."

Jenny turned to look at Hiei. "And you'd better eat them!" She stuck her tounge out at him. She walked into the kitchen and started preparing breakfast. Hiei and Kurama went and sat at the kitchen table.

"So...you really like my outfit Kurama?" Jenny asked as she flipped a pancake.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I?"

"Hiei doesn't like it. He says I look slutty in it."

Kurama gave Hiei a warning glance.

"It's the truth, Kurama, it shows too much. And don't think that just because you two are together now that I'm going to be extra nice to her."

"We're not officially together Hiei." Kurama said this kind of softly. "Be nice, ok."

Suddenly a pancake hit the unexpecting Hiei right in the face. Hiei stood up quickly and flung the pancake back at Jenny, hitting her shirt. "What do you think you're doing, you brat!" Hiei yelled at Jenny angrily.

She turned to look at him. "You deserved it! And look what you did to my shirt! I have to go change now!"

Kurama stood up and tried to change the subject. "Jenny, you go get changed, I'll finish the pancakes." On her way out of the room she threw the pancake back at Hiei. Hiei tried to walk towards her, but Kurama held him back.

"Kurama, how could you love her? She's so annoying!"

Kurama looked at him angrily. "Just leave her alone! She's stressed. She doesn't know anything about her past and she just lost the person she loved, who also hurt her. She's upset! If you touch her, I'll kill you. And I'm being serious, believe me Hiei."

Hiei backed down. "I won't touch her." He walked towards his bedroom door. "But make sure she doesn't bother me anymore." He slammed his door behind him.

Kurama sighed and continued making the pancakes. Jenny walked out of her room and into the kitchen. "Where's Mr. Ego?"

Kurama set a plate of pancakes on the table. "He's in his room" Jenny sat down and Kurama sat across from her. "We should invite Hiei to come with us today."

Jenny's eyes got huge. "WHAT! Why? He'll only ruin it!"

"You two need to spend a little time together to get used to each other. That's the only way you two will get along. I'd also rather have a date alone with you, but I think we should do this first."

Jenny sighed. "Fine, but if he gets annoying I'm gonna ditch him."

Kurama laughed. "Agreed." At that moment Kuwabara, Botan, Yusuke, Yukina, Keiko and a teenage Koenma walked in the door noisily.

"Would you stop trying to show off Kuwabara!" Yusuke yelled at Kuwabara, who was showing Yukina his muscles. They all entered the kitchen.

"Where's Hiei and Jin?" Koenma asked as he looked around the room. Jenny's heart stopped at the word 'Jin'. Kurama glanced at Jenny.

"Hiei's in his room. Jin's gone." Jenny told them as she looked down at her plate and poked her pancake with her fork.

"What do you mean he's gone?" Botan asked.

"I'll tell you," Kurama said, standing up. He looked at Jenny. "I'll be right back." Jenny nodded. Kurama walked into the living room and motioned for the other to follow.

As Kurama was explaining everything to them, Hiei walked back into the kitchen. He sat in the seat in between her and Kurama's seat. He didn't look up at her or say anything to her. He just ate the pancakes until his plate was clean. Jenny smiled, she realized that eating all of her pancakes was his way of apologizing.

Finally she broke the silence. "Do you want to go hang out with me and Kurama today?"

He looked up, slightly startled. "I thought you were going on a date..."

Jenny shook her head. "No, we're not a couple, so it couldn't even really be called a date. Besides, we thought that you should go with us. You know, get out and have some fun."

Hiei looked at her. Jenny tried to lighten the mood by smiling. Hiei turned his head. "I guess I'll go. But the pool's going to be boring."

"We could go to the amusement park instead. It probably has a pool in it somewhere too."

The others walked back into the kitchen.

Keiko spoke first. "Well, I think me and Yusuke are going to go out on our own today right?" She looked at Yusuke.

"Huh? What?" Yusuke looked at her, confused. She elbowed him in the stomach. "Oh, yeah. Right. We're going to the car show, right?" Once again she elbowed him. "Ow! Oh fine, we'll go to the movies or something." Keiko smiled.

"We'll see you guys later!" She winked at Jenny and then pulled Yusuke out of the house by the hand.

Kurama looked at Jenny and Hiei and smiled. "Koenma, Botan, Kuwabara, and Yukina are going to come with us today."

"About that..." Jenny glanced at Hiei. "Do you think we could go to the amusement park instead of the pool? I mean, the amusement park still has a pool in it, so it'd be almost the same."

"Sure." Kurama said, happy that Jenny and Hiei had made up.

"Well! We can't sit around here all day! Let's go get ready!" Botan exclaimed.

"But...I don't have a swimsuit..." Yukina said shyly.

"Neither do I.." Kuwabara said while deep in thought, imagining Yukina in a swimsuit.

"Don't worry, I've got some trunks Kuwabara can borrow...assuming he can fit in them, since I've got the most perfect slender body!" Koenma stood up tall, proudly.

"Hey!" Kuwabara snapped out of his trance. Koenma ignored Kuwabara, who was yelling at Koenma about how he had a better body than he did.

"Yukina, you can borrow one of my bikini's." Botan told her.

"A bikini? I don't know..." Yukina was obviously embarrased about wearing a bikini. "I was kind of hoping for a one piece."

"Sorry, I don't have a one piece." Botan rubbed the back of her head.

"Come on guys. Let's go! We've gotta go get our swimsuits!" Kuwabara ran for the door, once again his mind was set on seeing Yukina in a swimsuit.

"Hold your horses, we're coming!" Botan bounced towards the door. "See you three later! We'll meet you at the entrance of the amusement park at 1:00, ok?" They left before anyone had a chance to answer Botan's question.

"Well they're sure noisy today." Hiei commented.

"We'd better get ready and leave soon. We have to be there in half an hour." Kurama stated.

"Yep. I'm gonna go change." Jenny stood up and happily walked to her room.

Hiei looked at Kurama, whose eyes had followed Jenny to her room. "I don't have swim trunks either Kurama, do you have a pair I can borrow?"

Kurama turned to Hiei. "Actually I bought you a pair today, and one for me too. Here." He passed Hiei a pair of black swim trunks. "I figured you wouldn't want any other color." Kurama laughed.

Hiei smiled at him. "Thanks. I'll go change." He got up and went into his room, leaving Kurama in the kitchen. Kurama put up the dirty dishes and then changed into his swim trunks in his room.

When he left his room, Hiei was sitting on the arm of the couch wearing his suit. He was going to stand out at the amusement park. His muscles were larger than those a normal guy would have. Hiei slid a shirt on so he wouldn't walk around the park shirtless the whole day. Jenny was sitting on the couch next to Hiei in her baby blue bikini with her shorts over the bottom. Kurama was wearing a red pair of trunks and a white shirt. Jenny stood up. "Ready to go?"

Kurama looked at Jenny. "Wow! You look great in that!"

Jenny blushed a little. "Thanks."

"Ok, look. I don't wanna have to watch you guys stare at each other. Kurama, stop being such a perv." Kurama and Jenny both gave him a look that said 'shut up'.

"Let's go." Kurama motioned to the door. Hiei stood up and they walked out the door, locking it behind them.

Ch.7

Kurama, Hiei, and Jenny met up with Kuwabara, Yukina, Koenma, and Botan at the entrance of Cliffs Action Park. "Hello guys!" Botan greeted them, winking and waving to them.

"Hey, I think me and Yukina are gonna go off on our own for a while." He grabbed Yukina's hand and started to walk away. "See ya later!"

Hiei grabbed the front of Kuwabara's shirt and lifted him off the ground. "No you don't! Stay where people can watch you."

"Ow! Hey shorty! Watch the shirt! You're not my mom!" Kuwabara yelled down at Hiei.

"Just be quiet for a while, do everyone a favor." Hiei glared up at him, Kuwabara stuck his tongue out at him.

"Well, I think Botan and me are going to go on the sky ride." Koenma stated as he took Botan's hand.

"Koenma-sama! What are you" Botan blushed.

"Let's go Botan."

"Oh, ok." Botan finally gave in, smiled and waved goodbye to everyone as they walked away.

Kuwabara stood there with his mouth open. "Hold it! Did I miss something here! Since when have those two been together?"

"You mean you haven't noticed? Those two flirt all the time. I'm surprised it took them this long to get together." Hiei gave Kuwabara a 'matter-of-fact' look.

"Yes, I agree." Kurama said.

"Where are we going first?" Jenny asked.

"Let's go to the tunnel of love!" Kuwabara exclaimed as he jumped around.

"Yes, that sounds like a good place to start." Kurama wrapped his arm around Jenny's shoulder. Jenny blushed.

"What's up with this! There's new couples sprouting up everywhere today!" Kuwabara said, noticing Kurama's arm.

"They're not together yet, dummy." Hiei told him.

"Sorry, short man!" Kuwabara said sarcastically.

"Let's go guys." Yukina suggested.

Hiei smiled at her. "Yes, let's go." Jenny looked between Hiei and Yukina. There was a similarity between them that was so striking. She couldn't figure out why Hiei was being so nice to her. Maybe he had a crush on her or something. She shook it from her mind. She thought that Yukina and Kuwabara were a couple. Hiei wouldn't stand between a couple like that. They all started walking to the Tunnel O' Love. When they got there, they decided that Jenny and Kurama would ride in one boat. And after a little opposition from Hiei, it was decided that Yukina and Kuwabara would be in another boat. Hiei offered to go alone.

"I'll be fine alone." He told them. They stood in line and waited for their turn to ride. Yukina and Kuwabara got in the first boat. As the boat floated away, Kuwabara stuck his tongue out at Hiei, who turned away and ignored the gesture. Kurama and Jenny climbed into the next boat and waved to Hiei as they left. Hiei then climbed into the boat behind them.

In the first boat, Kuwabara was putting his arm over Yukina's shoulder cautiously, he didn't know if Hiei was going to pop up any time soon. When Kuwabara finally put his arm down over her shoulder, Yukina looked at him and smiled. She leaned her head on his shoulder. Kuwabara looked as if he were going to pass out from happiness.

In Kurama and Jenny's boat, Kurama had his arm over Jenny's shoulder as well. He looked down at her. "Are you having a good time?"

Jenny nodded and leaned her head on his shoulder. "Yeah." She looked back behind them. "Do you think Hiei's ok? I mean, it'd be kind of embarrasing to ride on the tunnel of love alone."

"I'm sure he's fine. He's always alone. Besides, he doesn't care what anyone else thinks about him."

"I hope you're right." She once again looked back towards Hiei, than back to Kurama. Her head went back onto his shoulder. But Kurama lifted her chin up and kissed her on the lips. She was startled, but then kissed him back.

Hiei had seen Jenny look back at him. He wondered why. Kurama was with her, she was supposed to be spending time with him, not checking to see if the tag-along was ok. But Jenny was not what was really bothering him. He was worried about what was going on in the first boat. "If Kuwabara touches her, I'm gonna kill him," he thought as he sunk deeper into the boat. He looked around at all the other boats filled with couples. He suddenly felt really alone. He crossed his arms in front of him and put his feet up on the front of the boat. "It doesn't matter. I'm always going to be alone," he thought. He closed his eyes and waited till the ride ended to open them again.

When Hiei's boat reached the end of the ride, Yukina and Kuwabara were standing next to the exit and Jenny and Kurama were climbing out of their boat. Kurama took Jenny's hand and helped her out. They smiled at each other. Hiei's boat stopped and he climbed out.

"Hey! Have fun making out with the dark Hiei?" Kuwabara said sarcastically. Hiei gave him a look that said 'shut up or i'll kill you'.

"Shut up! That's so mean Kuwabara!" Jenny stood up for Hiei. Hiei looked at Jenny surprised.

"Why'd she stand up for me after this morning," Hiei wondered to himself.

Kurama took Jenny's hand. "Where to next?"

Hiei stepped up. "I say we go to the pool. I put on these swim trunks and I intend on using them."

Kuwabara was delighted at this and Yukina slowly agreed.

"Let's go then." Jenny and the others walked off towards the pool.

When they got to the pool, they saw that it wasn't just a pool. There was a little kids area too with a huge tower with water flowing everywhere and a large bucket of water on top of that that would topple over every now and then and soak everyone in the pool.

"Wow. It's so pretty." Yukina looked at everything, her blue-green hair waving in the wind. "I'm going to go put my swimsuit on."

"I'll go too. Be right back guys." The two left and went into the girls locker room. The three guys went into the mens locker room.

In the girls bathroom, Yukina was changing in a stall and Jenny took off her shorts and was wearing her baby blue bikini. Yukina came out wearing the exact same thing. The two laughed at the coincidence.

"Hey, Yukina...I was kind of wondering this..." Jenny said. "Does Hiei have a crush on you? He always tries to keep you from hanging out with Kuwabara and stuff."

"I don't think so," She said as she took her hair out of the pony tail she had it in earlier. "He just kind of protects me. He's like a brother to me, I guess. Except for the fact that we don't talk to each other a lot."

"Oh." For a reason unknown to her, Jenny felt slightly relieved. "Let's go." They left the locker room and went out to the pool. The guys were out there waiting for them.

"Jeez! Why do girls always take so long to get ready!" Kuwabara complained.

"Stop whining, they're here." Hiei said.

Kuwabara turned and saw them walking over to them. His jaw dropped when he saw Yukina. "YYukina! You look great!"

"You two have the same swim suits." Kurama stated.

"Yep!" Jenny said, smiling. "Great minds think alike, huh!" She glanced and smiled at Yukina, who smiled back.

"Hmph. Great mind? You? Don't be stupid." He wasn't trying to sound mean, but it came out that way. Jenny stuck her tongue out him.

Kuwabara was wearing orange trunks. Him and Yukina had already disappeared to the kiddie section of the pool. Hiei shook his head, "Those two are hopeless." A voice over the intercom called Kurama's name. It said for him to come to the main desk for an important message.

"I wonder what that could be..." Kurama said. "I'll be back in a little while. You two be good, no fighting."

"Ok. Good luck with whatever it is." Jenny said. Kurama hugged her goodbye and then walked towards the entrance to recieve his message. "I wonder what that could be all about..."

"It doesn't matter, we'll hear about it when he gets back. Let's go swim." Hiei started walking towards the water. Jenny followed him.

"Hey Hiei, do you have a crush on Yukina? You always seem to try and keep her and Kuwabara apart."

Hiei got very angry at this. "What are you talking about! I DO NOT have a crush on her! She's my sister!" He calmed himself a little and looked around to see if Yukina had heard him. He had yelled it pretty loud. Luckily Yukina was nowhere in sight.

Jenny stopped in her tracks. "What! She's your sister! She didn't tell me that!"

"She doesn't know." Hiei sat on the edge of the pool, his feet dangling in. "And she's not going to know."

"Why?" Jenny sat next to him.

Hiei took off his headband. "Do you see this?" He pointed to a third eye on his forehead. Jenny looked startled. "When I got this, I promised the person who gave this to me that I would never tell Yukina who I really was. I just protect her from the shadows." Hiei stared off into nothing.

"Why don't you just tell her anyways. I'm sure she'd be happy to know that you're her brother. I mean, I want to know if I even have any brothers. I don't know anything about my past. Who knows, I could be part of the richest family in the world and I don't even know it. Just tell her who you really are."

"No... I'm never going to do that." Hiei looked down at the water and then up at Jenny. "Don't tell her. It doesn't matter who you are, if you tell her i will kill you."

Jenny shook her head. "I won't tell her, but I think you should. I mean, she's been hanging out with you guys for a while and she doesn't even know who you are!"

Hiei looked at Jenny. "You know, it's strange, but you remind me a little of her." Hiei looked up at the tower where Yukina and Kuwabara were splashing each other with water. "Yukina, I mean. I don't know why though."

"We both don't know something about our past. For her it's not knowing you. And for me it's not knowing anything." Jenny looked sadly down at the water.

Hiei looked at her nervously. "If you want...I can help you try to find something out about your past." He said it before he even realized what he said. He blushed a little, embarrased by his own sudden kindness.

Jenny looked at him and smiled. "Really?" Hiei nodded. Jenny pulled him into a hug. "Thank you so much Hiei!" This took Hiei by surprise. It was their second hug. He turned bright red with embarrasment. They sat like this a few more moments, then Jenny pulled away, still smiling happily. "God, I owe you big time now, huh? You've saved me twice and now this." She turned to watch Yukina and Kuwabara. Her smile slowly faded. "Wouldn't it be nice to have a nice, happy, healthy relationship like they have with someone," she asked Hiei without looking at him.

"I don't think that they'll ever get farther than just flirting with me around to protect her." Hiei smirked and Jenny smiled slightly back at him, but the smile left as quickly as it had came.

"No, seriously..." She sighed. "Sometimes I wonder if I'm really just using Kurama..." Hiei looked at her as she spoke looking straight ahead. "You know, to get over Jin. I mean, yesterday at this time I was so in love with Jin and now... he's gone and I'm clinging to Kurama like this. I feel so bad. I really care about Kurama but..." She glanced over at Hiei. "I don't know if it's real or if I'm using him to get over Jin."

Hiei didn't know how to respond to this. He turned away from her and stared out into nothing. "If you love him, you'll feel it and you'll just know." His red eyes turned back to her. "Do you still love Jin?"

"II don't think I do... When I'm with Kurama I feel like everything's perfect, like nothing could ever go wrong again." She smiled at the thought and then frowned again. "But still... I feel so wierd. Being in love with one guy one day, and then falling for another guy the next. You know?" She looked at him.

"Why are you telling me this? It's not really any of my business, is it?" Hiei asked curiously.

"I don't know. I guess I feel like I can trust you, like I can tell you anything. I feel like I don't have to hide anything from you." She laughed. "Sorry, that must've sounded really cheesy and stupid. But seriously, I like talking to you about this stuff. You're like a best friend, I guess."

Best Friend. The words echoed through Hiei's mind as though they had been yelled in a canyon. He'd never had anyone say he was their best friend before. There'd been so many firsts for him since Jenny had showed up. First hug. First best friend. "Well..." He didn't know what to say and once again he found his face turning red.

Jenny grinned. "It's ok Hiei. It's just a compliment." She laughed a little. This caused Hiei to turn even redder. To save his pride, Jenny quickly changed the subject. "I wonder what's going on with Kurama. I wonder what was so urgent."

Hiei finally had a hold of himself. "I don't know. But he'll be back soon to tell us."

Jenny smiled. "Yeah, let's go have fun until then." She stood up and motioned for him to follow her to the water tower. Hiei reluctantly stood up and followed her. "Let's go goof around with Kuwabara and Yuk" Before she could finish, the huge bucket on top of the tower had dropped it's enormous load of water. It had missed Jenny, because she was farther ahead under the cover of a fake palm tree that looked more like an oversized umbrella. But Hiei was a little farther behind her and he got a direct hit. When the water stopped falling, Jenny saw Hiei standing there, his head slightly lowered looking a little mad and his pride once again injured. His swim trunks were sticking to his legs and his hair was soaked and plastered to his face and head. He looked miserable. Jenny was laughing hysterically. Hiei slowly walked over to her, his eyes filled with anger.

"Would you shut up! It wasn't funny!" Hiei yelled at her, but Jenny kept right on laughing. "Hmph. Stupid human girl."

"You look...like a drowned...cat!" She managed in between her laughter.

"Shut up!" He leaned down and looked her straight in the eye. Before he could say anything else, someone pushed him down on top of Jenny. "What the"

"HA!" They heard Kuwabara's laughter coming from where Hiei was once standing. "Gotcha good that time, didn't I short-man?" Hiei looked as if he were going to kill Kuwabara, but then he noticed the position that him and Jenny were in and turned a bright shade of red. Jenny was the same way. They looked at each other, not knowing what to do. Kuwabara was laughing hard now. "What are you guys doing down there! Are you making out or something! Cause if you are, I'm outta here. I don't wanna be around when Kurama finds out."

This made Hiei stand up immediatly, still blushing. "It's your fault! And we were NOT making out ok! Even if we were, that wouldn't be enough to break up Kurama and Jenny. What they have is stronger than that!" Realizing what he had just said, he turned red again.

But for some reason that Hiei couldn't figure out, Kuwabara was still laughing. "Got a little excited there, huh!" He pointed below Hiei's waist. Hiei got even redder, if possible, and stomped off to the bathroom.

Jenny stood up, still blushing slightly. "Kuwabara, that was really mean. He's having a really rough day."

"Yeah Kuwabara," Yukina popped up beside him. "It wasn't nice at all."

"I really love being tag-teamed, you know!" He said sarcastically. "Besides, he makes fun of me all the time, I was just gettin' him back!" Jenny's foot collided with his crotch and she walked away.

"See how you like it." She walked towards the men's bathroom and leaned against the wall waiting for Hiei to come out. A few minutes later, a very hurt looking Hiei came out of the bathroom. He didn't see her leaning against the wall and walked right past her. "You ok, Hiei?"

He turned around slightly startled. "Jenny...I'm gonna kill him..."

"Be my guest." Jenny said as she smiled. Hiei was still blushing a little. "Don't worry about what happened back there. No matter what girl you would've fell on, the same thing would've happened. That's just the way guys are." This didn't make Hiei feel any better, but he acted like none of it mattered.

"I know that." Hiei replied. Jenny smiled, glad to see that he was feeling a little better. "How much longer do we have to stay here? It's almost 4:00."

"Yeah, I know. I was hoping Kurama would be back by now." She sighed. "Well, lets just wait for a while longer until he gets back. And we don't have to stay here if you don't want, we can go ride on some rides. We'll just come back and check every once in a while back here to see if Kurama's back yet." Hiei nodded his approval. "I'm gonna go put my shorts back on and you can go put your shirt back on. I'll meet you out at the front gate of the pool." She waved and went into the girls locker room. Hiei left and changed as well.

Ch. 8

A few minutes later the two met at the front gate that looked like two sea horses dipped in gold. "Where to now in this lovely park." Hiei asked sarcastically.

"Hey now, none of that." The two smiled at each other jokingly. "Let's go on the rollercoasters." Jenny pointed to an area of the park that had about 5 or 6 different rollercoasters.

"Sure" Hiei replied. The two started walking towards that section of the park.

"You ever been on a rollercoaster?" Jenny asked.

"No. You?"

"Yeah, I think so. I remember my stomach dropping on some ride and I got really scared, but I kept riding it over and over again until we had to leave." She laughed at the thought.

"You're remembering some of your past." Hiei looked at the ground and as he said this his heart dropped. Why did he feel like this? He couldn't figure it out.

Jenny smiled at him. "Yeah, I guess I am." She stopped in front of a sign that said "The Diamondback". "Let's go on this one!" Hiei looked up at the enormous rollercoaster and his heart sank again. Just looking at it made him feel sick to his stomach. Jenny noticed. "Hiei? You ok?"

Hiei snapped out of his trance. "Yeah. You really wanna go on this?"

Jenny grinned. "Yeah." Then an idea popped into her head. "You're not scared are you?" Hiei didn't answer. "You're scared aren't you!" She began dancing in a circle around him. "You're scared! Your scared!"

"I am not! Let's just get on the stupid thing and get it over with."

"Suuuure!" They waited in line for about 5 minutes and then it was their turn to board the ride. Jenny sat in the front of the car and Hiei sat in the back. Buckled the seat belts. Jenny noticed that Hiei was a little pale. "Are you sure you're ok? You look scared to death."

"I'm fine," he said through clenched teeth. Then the ride started with a jolt and they sped forward. Hiei's eyes got big as the ride got faster and faster. The ride slowed down as they went up the tracks.

Jenny looked at him, smiling, the anticipation rising in her. "Ready? Come on, don't be scared!" She said teasingly.

"I'm not scaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrdddddddddddddd!" They went over the top and went straight down extremely fast. Hiei's eyes were so big they looked like they were going to pop out of his head. Jenny was screaming her head off, having a blast. The ride went through a loop and then up another slope. Hiei's hair was dry and wild now, he looked scared to death. The ride stopped at the end of the track. "What's going on?" Hiei asked worriedly.

"Now we go through the whole ride again...backwards!" Jenny said excitedly.

Hiei's mouth dropped open. "You're kidding." The ride started back up again and shot them backwards through the ride. When it was over, the ride jolted to a stop and they climbed off.

Jenny turned to Hiei. "See! Wasn't that great?" Hiei didn't agree. His hair was a bigger mess than before and he felt sick.

"I'm never going on that again."

"You're just not used to them yet. You'll learn to like 'em. I promise." She made a peace sign.

"Hmph. You're in a better mood now, I see," Hiei said.

Jenny grinned. "Yep! Let's go on that one next!" She pointed to an even bigger rollercoaster called "The Scream".

"Oh no! You're not getting me on that one!" Hiei stopped in his tracks and refused to budge.

Jenny turned around and glared at Hiei. "Hiei, you're making a scene! Stop acting like a little kid, get over it, and come on the ride with me!" She stood with her hands on her hips. "I thought you said you weren't scared!"

"I'm not scared! I justI just refuse to go on that thing!" Hiei stuttered, trying to hide his fear. He folded his arms across his chest, glaring right back at Jenny.

"Hiei! Get over here and ride this or I'll tell Yukina that you're her brother!" She screamed this at the top of her lungs to make him mad.

It worked. He walked over to her and stood inches away from her. "You tell her and I'll kill you. And if she heard you yell that just now, you're dead for sure!"

"Does it look like I care!" She screamed in his face, startling him. "It's not like I have a family to go home to or anyone to worry about me!" Tears began to roll down her cheeks. "If you don't wanna ride, then just leave! Heck, I'll do it for you!" She ran past him and into the crowd of people.

Hiei stood dumbfounded next to the entrance of the rollercoaster he refused to ride on. He didn't know what to do. Should he chase after her or let her cool off by herself? He shook his head. It's not like it's his fault, is it? She's the one who ran off on her own. He was going to leave the amusement park, but something kept tugging at him, telling him to go get Jenny. "Ok, ok, I'll go get her," he thought to himself as he turned around.

He walked around the park for about an hour looking for her and just when he was about to give up, he saw her. She was on the sky-rise ride, the one that has you up on a cord and takes you over all the rides and shows you the whole park from a birds view. Jenny was sitting in the floating chair, knees pulled up to her chest with her arms wrapped around them. Her black hair flowed behind her like the ocean and her eyes, still filled with tears, stared blankly ahead of her. Hiei looked for a way to get up to her. He saw a tree that she would be going past soon and decided to climb up the tree and then into her chair. He climbed the tree and stood on the highest branch, waiting for Jenny to go by. When her chair was in reach, he grabbed onto the side of it and climbed in.

Jenny was startled by the sudden rocking of the seat that she was in. She was even more surprised when she found out it was Hiei. He looked tired, out of breath, and his hair was even worse. "Where have you been!" Hiei gave her a stern and angry look. "I've been looking everywhere for you for nearly an hour!" He leaned back on the chair, tired.

"Like you care." She turned away from him and looked out at the rides. "You think I'm a good-for-nothing human slut."

Hiei sighed. What he was about to say was probably going to hurt his pride more than anything he'd ever done before. "I never mean't any of that stuff. I said it cause I was angry. I don't think you're a slut. I think" He gulped. "I actually think that youum..." He trailed off. He couldn't believe what he was about to say. He decided to just get it over with. He looked directly at her. "I think that you look nice in those clothes." He blushed furiously, although you could tell he was trying not to. His whole face was a bright pink, his eyes looking downward, avoiding Jenny's eyes.

Jenny turned red as well. She never thought she'd hear that from Hiei! "Rreally?" She turned away from him, embarrased and looked out at the amusement park.

He ignored the question, not wanting to further embarass himself. "If it'll make you feel any better, I'll ride some more of those stupid rides if it's so important to you." He was back to his tough self again. Jenny turned to him and smiled.

"Really!"

"Is that all you can say?" He huffed back at her.

Jenny felt a lot better now. "Ok. Let's go ride on some of those rollercoasters!" She wiped the rest of the tears from her face.

Hiei laughed. "You sure do cry a lot."

"Shut up!" Jenny pushed him, causing him to almost fall over the side of the chair. He grabbed onto the side of the cart and glared at her.

"Watch it!"

Jenny glared back at him, but ended up laughing within a few seconds. Hiei smiled, happy to see her not upset anymore. He once again smacked himself mentally, scolding himself for actually enjoying being with her.

During the ride, Jenny pointed out all of the rollercoasters she wanted to go on, which was about 5 or 6. Hiei was getting sick from just looking at them. They rode the rest of the ride laughing and talking about how much fun the rides were going to be, which of course Hiei objected to. After the ride was over and they got off, they headed straight for the next rollercoaster. Jenny was happy again and having a lot of fun, while Hiei, was obviously just doing this to please Jenny. They rode rollercoaster after rollercoaster. Jenny had a blast, but Hiei had thrown up twice.

"These stupid human rides are horrid!" Hiei exclaimed as he pointed to the one they just rode. His face was green and he turned to thrown up in the trash can behind him once again. Jenny patted him on the back and laughed.

"To think that you're some strong demon too!" Hiei glared at her for that comment.

"Tell anyone, you're dead."

"Yeah, yeah. Suuuure!" Jenny decided not to torture Hiei any more. "You wanna ride a different kind of ride?"

Hiei nodded, slightly unsure of his answer. "What sort of ride are you going to put me through now?"

Jenny started to walk, Hiei following closely behind her. "Nothing too scary. Just the bumper cars." She grinned.

He looked at her questioningly. "Bumpercars?"

"You'll see when we get there..."

They walked side by side now, silently. A group of guys walked by them and whistled. "Hey girlie! Wanna come with us tonight?" They motioned for her to follow them. She walked right past them, ignoring their comments.

"Hmph... Stupid little spoiled brat. She wasn't even that cute anyways...," One of the guys commented as they kept on walking. Hiei turned around, without Jenny noticing, and threw a blade at his arm. The blade cut through the sleeve on his shirt and grazed the edge of his arm. "Ow! What the" The man turned around to see a short guy with black hair holding a sword pointed at his neck.

"Stupid human, you're lucky I'm not going to kill you..." Hiei glared at him.

The guy stepped back startled. "Ssorry man! II didn't mean to"

"Just make sure it never happens again." Hiei demanded. With that the guy and his friends ran off, not bothering to look back. Jenny then realized that Hiei wasn't beside her anymore. She turned around and saw Hiei hiding his sword back under the safety of his coat that he had brought with him.

"What are you doing?" She looked at him, puzzled.

"Nothing."

"Now I know why you brought that jacket." She smirked.

Hiei looked up at her startled. "You saw?"

"Yep." She grinned and pointed to a security mirror that was in front of her. "I saw it all through that." She looked at him proudly.

Hiei blushed, knowing that she saw him protect her. But he recovered quickly. "I see your not as dumb as you look."

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean!" She yelled at him as he walked past her.

He turned and looked at her, his face expresionless. "Can we just get to the ride?" Then he turned around and continued walking straight ahead. Jenny followed, puzzled by how quickly his mood can change. Finally they arrived at the bumper cars, and Hiei didn't look very amused. Music and disco balls and lights were everywhere. "Well, at least there's no big drops," Hiei stated, while giving the lights a look of disapproval, as he got in the line.

"You'll enjoy this one a lot more than the other rides, I promise," Jenny said smiling. "If you don't, I'll buy you a pizza."

"You'd better stick to your promises." A large group of people exited the ride, all either smiling or laughing. The person who was in charge of the ride started to let people fill in the empty cars. Hiei chose a black car with a streak of lightning down the side, Jenny chose a car that was red with a black streak down the side.

"Keep your arms and legs inside the car at all times, no head on collisions, and if you get stuck just turn your wheel and push the gas," The announcer said in a monotonous tone. A few seconds later, the cars started up. Jenny grinned.

"Be prepared Hiei! You may be better at fighting, but I'm the queen of bumper cars!" The cars jolted forward and the music got louder, they were playing Shut Up by Kelly Ozbourne. Hiei was a few feet in front of Jenny, looking a little confused at what the point of this ride was. People were ramming their cars into his, causing him to get angry.

"Oi! Baka ningens!" Hiei yelled. Jenny sped her car up, eager to get in on the action. She rammed her car full force into the back of Hiei's car. Hiei's head was flung forward onto the fake, plastic dashboard.. He turned around, ready to yell at someone again. When he turned around he saw Jenny still ramming her car into other people. She turned and look at Hiei.

"Come on! Have a little fun!"

"What's the point of this stupid ride! To run into things!" Hiei looked at her completely astonished.

"Yeah!" Jenny said while doing an "illegal" head-on collision. "Just try it! It's fun!" She was grinning from ear to ear. Hiei decided to give it a shot. He pressed the gas pedal to the floor and shot forward quickly, causing a little kid in the car in front of him to fly into the wall. He couldn't get control of the car at first, but he finally figured out how to control the car and turned his wheel to the left just seconds before he would've ran head on into the wall.

"Watch out, Jenny, I'll get you back," He thought to himself, actually enjoying driving the vehicle and bumping people out of the way so he could make his way around the oval shaped track to get back to where Jenny was still running into people with her car. When he finally got close enough, he sped up and rammed the side of Jenny's car, causing her car to fly off to the side a foot or two and surprising her. "Ha ha! I got you that time!" Hiei was proud of beating her at this human game.

Jenny gave him a playful glare. "You'd better watch out Mr. Fire Demon, I haven't even gotten started yet!"

"I'd like to see you try! You just have to admit that demon's are better than baka ningens!" He stuck his tongue out at her, pressed down on the gas and rammed his car into hers again. Once again her car went to the side a little.

"You asked for it!" Jenny turned her wheel to the left and sped off, Hiei following close behind.

"God! I can't keep up with her! Her car's a lot faster than mine!" Hiei growled.

Jenny turned for a moment and stuck her tongue out at him. "When your the queen of bumper cars, you know exactly what cars are good and which aren't! Ha ha ha!" She turned the corner, Hiei slowly catching up. Jenny looked back every once in a while to see how close he was. When he was finally close enough, Jenny did a reckless U-turn and raced straight towards the front of Hiei's car, catching him by surprise. Their cars were both going at top speed, and when they collided, the two drivers flew over the front of their cars onto the hoods. A second later, the other cars came to a halt. The ride was over.

Jenny rubbed her head, which had collided with something. "Ow!" She turned to see what she had ran her head into and there was Hiei's butt, right in her face. She pushed it away from her, causing him to fall off of the car and onto the track.

He looked up at her angrily. "What was that for?"

"You're butt was in my face! And god is your butt hard, I'm gonna have a head ache for weeks! You need to stop doing those buns of steel videos!" She sat up, rubbing her head.

"Shut up!" He was blushing again.

"Whoo hoo! I never thought that Hiei would be flirting! With a human girl, at that!" A voice came from the sidelines. The two looked up and saw Yusuke standing next to Keiko. Yusuke was giving Hiei a thumbs up and Keiko just waved.

"What are you doing here Urameshi? I thought you were on a date with your ningen girlfriend." Hiei glared at him hatefully. Jenny and Hiei walked towards the exit and then out to where Yusuke and Keiko were standing.

"So, what are you two doing? And where's Kurama?" Keiko asked.

For some reason, Hiei didn't like this comment. "We don't know! He was called to the front desk and we haven't seen him since. But why does it matter to you?"

"It doesn't really. I just thought that him and Jenny were"

"They are, I'm just watching her for a while," Hiei interrupted.

"Hey! Don't talk about me like I'm a little kid!" Jenny glared at him.

"Aren't you?" Hiei looked up at her, emotionlessly.

"Anyways, we'll leave you two alone for a while..." Yusuke said as he put his arm over Keiko's shoulder and walked towards the bumper cars entrance. As they walked away, Yusuke turned and winked at the two of them, causing them both to blush. They stood there for a moment in silence.

"Did you like that ride better than the others?" Jenny asked.

"Yes. I actually found a human ride enjoyable." Hiei responded with slight sarcasm.

"What's wrong with you? You're acting wierd..."

"Nothings wrong with me ok!" He turned and yelled at her. His arms were down by his side, fists clenched, and his eyes blazing angrily.

Jenny stepped back a little, startled by his tone of voice and how suddenly he had gotten so upset. "Sorry!" Jenny replied sarcastically. "Come on, let's just go to the next ride." She turned away from him and started walking, trying to hide the fact that she was really hurt by what he had just did.

Hiei pretended not to notice her feelings and walked behind her. Jenny's pace increaced. She only stopped when they got to the next ride she wanted to get on. The Scrambler. Hiei decided to be the first to break the ice.

"What do you do on this ride?" He asked giving the ride his full attention.

"Hmph. Does it really matter?" Jenny then realized that Hiei was trying to mend things between the two of them by pretending to be interested in the ride. "It'suhThe ride basically just spins the whole thing in a circle and then the little sections you sit in are also spinning. So it just gets you really dizzy." Her arms were still crossed over her chest and she wouldn't look at him. They waited the rest of the time in line in silence.

When the person in charge of the ride motioned for us to enter, Jenny chose a cart that she liked and sat in it. "Do you wanna sit on the inside or the outside? The inside always gets squished. I don't know if I wanna get squished by you, your buns of steel might kill me," Jenny said jokingly, letting him know that she was no longer mad at him. Hiei felt relieved, but he didn' show it.

"Shut up, baka ningen... I'll sit on the inside." So Hiei sat on the inside and Jenny sat on the outside. They sat there for a few moments before the ride started up. It started out pretty slow, but then started to speed up rapidly. Jenny saw that Hiei was bored with how slow the ride was going.

"Don't worry, it goes a lot faster than this once it really gets started."

"It better." And it did. As it got faster and faster, Jenny and Hiei got pushed together closer and closer. "Get off of me!"

"I can't help it, stupid! It's the way the ride is!" Jenny yelled over the noise of the breeze. The two of them were being forced closer and closer and pretty soon their hands were locked together from the force of the ride. "Let go of my hand Hiei!"

"I can't help it!" He retorted as their shoulders were pushed tightly together. Finally Hiei got tired of the pressure on his shoulder and leaned forward a little. This caused Jenny to slide half of her body behind him.

"Thanks a lot Hiei! Like that helped any!"

"Sorry! I thought it would help the pressure on our shoulders!"

"Ow!" Hiei's elbow was jamming into Jenny's chest. "Move your elbow Hiei! You don't know how bad that hurts!"

"I can't! Put up with it for a while! Besides, it cant hurt that bad!" Hiei said.

"Oh yeah? Put up with this!" She jammed her foot between his legs. Hiei yelled and cringed in pain. He leaned forward even more, so Jenny was completely behind him, except for her legs. "Hiei! Move!"

"WouldYouStopIt?" Hiei said through his teeth as he turned and glared at her with eyes filled with the pain from what Jenny had done to him seconds before and also filled with the same anger that had filled his eyes earlier. Once again Jenny was startled. Hiei noticed and he stopped squirming so much, but anyone could tell that he was still incredibly angry about how she had hurt him. The ride started to slow down a little, enough to allow Jenny to move out from behind Hiei. She looked at him, but he refused to look at her.

"Wow, I made him really upset...," Jenny thought. The ride slowly came to a stop. Hiei immediatly jumped off and exited the ride. A few people were snickering at the way he was walking, you could tell he had just been hurt. Jenny jumped out of the ride and ran to catch up with him, but she stayed a good distance behind him and didn't bother trying to strike up a conversation. So when Hiei turned around a few minutes later, it greatly surprised Jenny.

"Where to next." It almost sounded like a command, rather than a question. He wouldn't look her in the eye and his arms were down at his side, almost as if he had been defeated.

She stood there speechless for a moment. "Umuh...Let's go to the Flying Saucer." Hiei then turned around and motioned for her to lead the way. She stepped out in front of him cautiously and then the two walked for what seemed like forever in silence.

Jenny decided to speak up. "I guess that ride wasn't the best choice..." The only response she got was an annoyed grunt. "This one shouldn't be that bad though, it's"

"It was a mistake for us to have gone out here alone, without Kurama." Hiei stopped where he was walking, he was looking down at the ground, his arms limp. "Me coming here was a mistake. I don't belong in this Ningen world. I'm going back." Before Jenny could say or do anything, Hiei was gone, bounding from building top to building top until he was out of sight. Jenny was once again speechless. She kicked herself mentally for putting Hiei through all this. He didn't want to come here in the first place, much less spend time with her. He only came 'cause Kurama begged him to. She sat down on a bench near the front gate, deciding to wait for Kurama there, hoping he'd be back soon.

Kuwabara and Yukina were walking down the strech of sidewalk that led to the front gate. They were both laughing and Yukina was allowing Kuwabara to hold her hand, which made Kuwabara over confident and continuously red in the face.

"Hey! I haven't seen shorty or Kurama's girlie in a while... I wonder where they are...?" Kuwabara said, looking down at Yukina. "You know, you look really pretty in that bikini, Yukina-chan." He was blushing a little more now and rubbing the back of his head with his free hand.

"Arigatou, Kuwa-chan." Yukina smiled up at him.

Kuwabara felt incredibly happy. "She called me Kuwa-CHAN," He thought to himself happily. He started adding a little jump to his walk, and his eyes were shut, so he didn't even see the tree before he ran into it.

When he woke up he saw Yukina looking down at him. "Are you ok?" He realized that he was now laying on a bench. He sat up quickly.

In the most manly voice he could do, he said. "Of course, Yukina-chan! That didn't hurt me at all!" He laughed it off.

"I'm glad, I was really worried about you..." Kuwabara immedialy turned bright red.

"RReally?" Yukina nodded. Once again Kuwabara was floating on cloud nine. "Yukina..." He looked at her.

"Yyes?" She looked up at him shyly, blushing.

"CanCan I kiss you?" He asked nervously, now looking down at his hands. Yukina blushed and didn't answer for a few moments. Kuwabara started to really get worried. "I-uhYou don't have to say yes if you don't want to..."

Then Kuwabara felt a hand on his. He looked up to see Yukina looking up into his eyes. "Yes...You can..." Kuwabara's heart jumped a mile. He looked at her nervously and then leaned forward to kiss her, but before he could reach her lips, there was a loud sniffle behind them that made him stop. His eyes turned to look at the bench on the other side of theirs. A girl with long black hair was sitting with her back to them. He turned his eyes back to Yukina, smiled appologetically, and then leaned a little farther forward. Once again there was a loud sniffle. This time Kuwabara decided to take action against the girl.

"Oi! Couldja keep it down! We're busy here!" Kuwabara yelled as he turned to face the girl. The girl immediatly turned around.

"Well Soooorry" The girl turned to face Kuwabara. Kuwabara was startled to see that it was Jenny. She had a few tears on her cheeks. When she realized that it was them, she quickly turned around and tried to inconspiciously remove the tears and any signs that she had been crying from her face. When she turned around to face them, there was a smile on her face and Kuwabara and Yukina had to blink a couple of times to see if their eyes were decieving them.

"I coulda sworn that she was just..." Kuwabara stared, astonished.

"What are you guys up to?" Jenny asked. "Sorry, I kinda ruined a moment there for ya, eh Kuwabara." She winked and made him blush, as well as Yukina. "You know that Hiei'll be mad when he finds out."

"Speaking of Hiei, where is he? I thought he was with you?" Yukina asked sweetly.

"Oh, he had to leave early." This topic was obviously making Jenny uncomfortable. She was looking down, avoiding eye contact. "Said he had something to do." There was a sort of sadness in her voice.

"Oh, typical Hiei!" Kuwabara laughed, causing Jenny to look up at him. "Always running off whenever there's pretty girls around. He was probably worried he'd fall for you or something." That comment almost knocked Jenny off of her chair and made her blush at the same time. "Nah! Hiei'd never fall in love. He's just that kind of guy. A loner. He never seems to need anyone, much less be with someone his whole life!" This made Jenny feel even worse for some reason. She suddenly felt sorry for Hiei, wishing that she had been nicer to him.

"I don't know. He seems nice to me." Yukina looked at Kuwabara. This comment made Jenny smile, making her remember how much Hiei cares for Yukina.

Kuwabara was obviously disgusted with this comment. "Hey! Whatta bout me! I'm a nice guy too!" He crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Forget me, then! Run off to short man!"

"No, no, I didn't mean it like that!" She turned to Jenny and whispered, "He gets jealous pretty easily." The two shared a secret laugh before Yukina turned back to Kuwabara. "You know I didn't mean it like that Kuwa-chan!"

"I'd better leave you two alone for a while..." She turned away from them and waved. "Ja ne!" She walked a little closer to the front gate, wondering where Kurama was. She was really starting to get worried. He'd been gone for almost 3 1/2 hours now! She sat down on another bench.

"I'll wait around for a while... then I'll head home see if he's there." She thought to herself. She yawned and leaned her head on the arm rest on the bench and laid down. She was really tired. Before she knew it, she was sound asleep as the people walked past her, not even knowing that the teenager with no past was lying right there.

When Jenny awoke, it was dark and the intercom was telling everyone that the park was closing in 1/2 an hour. She looked down the sidewalk to see if Yukina and Kuwabara were still there. They weren't. But there were still plenty of people at the park. A lot of them were heading for the gate.

"Where's Kurama?" She said outloud quietly.

"Who knows..." The voice startled her and she turned to see Hiei sitting next to her.

"WhWhat are you doing here?" She asked, her eyes huge.

"It was getting late and you and Kurama weren't home yet. So I decided to go look for you." He turned away from her. "But don't breath anything into it... " He huffed. Jenny smiled, relieved that he wasn't mad any more. "So... fox boy still isn't back yet?"

Jenny shook her head. "I'm really worried about him. I wonder what happened..."

"Don't worry about him. He's strong, he can take care of himself." He turned and looked at her. "You should probably go home."

Jenny shook her head again. "I can't. Let's just wait a little while longer." So they did. They sat in complete silence. Hiei looked over at Jenny. Her face was filled with worry and her eyes scanned the crowds urgently trying to find Kurama. It was then that Hiei realized how much she cared about Kurama. But instead of making him feel any better, it stung his heart, making it hard for him to breath. He couldn't understand it. He should be happy for Kurama. That he'd finally found someone to love him after how much he had been hurt. But somehow it had the opposite effect. He shook his head. "Why do I feel like this? I can't understand it! It hurts so much...," He thought to himself while he ran his fingers through his short black hair.

Time flew by quickly and soon the intercom was telling everyone that they had to leave now and that the park was closing. Hiei looked over at Jenny, who had her head resting on the arm of the bench. "Jenny...? It's time to leave..." She didn't respond.

"Sound asleep...," Hiei thought. "She waited for Kurama all day... He didn't even have the decency to come back and tell her he couldn't stay or even why." He felt a little angry at Kurama as he lifted Jenny into his arms and carried her towards the entrance. "She's a little heavier than the last time I had to carry her home," He thought. "I'll have to make her go on a diet..." He smiled and decided to take the long way home tonight. He left the park and walked down the almost empty sidewalk. There was the occaisional cat or couple walking past them down the road, but for the most part it was pretty barren. It was way past dark and the only light they had were the street lights that illuminated their faces.

Jenny awoke safe in her bed. She sat up quickly, wondering how she had got there. Then she realized that Kurama had never came back. Thoughts raced through her head as she jumped out of bed. But as soon as she got out the door, Hiei was standing in front of her, blushing a little. "What?" Jenny asked him, thorougly confused.

Hiei composed himself immediatly. "You might want to go get some clothes on." He said as he turned away, still obviously embarrased. "No one wants you running around the house in just your underwear." Jenny looked down and noticed that she was in her normal pajamas, bra and panties. She turned bright red, turned around, and went back into her room. A few minutes later, she stomped out of her angrily.

"HIEI!" Hiei turned around and looked away from the blank television screen to see Jenny coming at him looking madder than a hornet. She stopped behind the couch and looked down at him. "How did we get back here! And more importantly, how did I get into my pajamas!" She held up her undies and panties as if they were evidence. Hiei blushed a little at that.

"Well, you fell asleep on the bench and it was closing time at the park. So I decided to go ahead and take you home." Jenny was about to ask him another very obvious question, but Hiei cut in. "And no, Kurama never came back last night..." Jenny looked thoroughly dissapointed.

"Now, what about my last question, huh!" She changed the subject and towered over Hiei. "YOU didn't change my clothes did you!"

Hiei got mad at this comment. "Why would I do something like that! I'm not like Yusuke, Kuwabara, Koenma, and Kurama!" He stood up ready to defend himself.

"Then how'd I get into my pajamas?"

"Yukina and Kuwabara were here when we got back. When I found them they were...um..." Hiei trailed off and Jenny looked at him, interested. "They were making out, pretty heavily on the couch. When I got home I kinda went crazy on Kuwabara and we got into a fight. Just yelling at each other though. Yukina begged us to stop. So I did." That got a smile from Jenny. "Then we put you to bed in your room, the fight hadn't woken you up. Kuwabara said that we should change you into your pajamas. He would've offered to, I think, if Yukina hadn't been there. He said that I should and I immediatly refused. So Yukina offered to. We left, Yukina changed your clothes, I made them both go home, to separate places of course. I don't trust Kuwabara with her. Then I waited for Kurama a little longer and when he didn't show up, I went to bed." By the end of this speech that Hiei had made, Jenny was sitting on the couch next to him, looking really upset. Hiei didn't know what to do.

"Where could he have gone?" Hiei felt a pang of jealousy, which he hated himself for.

"I" He decided not to lie to her, not to tell her that he'd probably be back soon. Honestly he had as little information as she did. "I don't know. If he would've told us where he went then maybe we could go look for him, but... we don't know where he went."

"Where's everyone else?"

"Yusuke's here, but no one else." Hiei smirked. "He'll probably be asleep for hours knowing him." He looked up at Jenny, expecting to see the slightest smile on her face. But there was none. Her face was totally blank like a new canvas. No emotions or anything. She just stared at the floor. This made Hiei's smile fade. He did something he had never done before in his life. He wrapped an arm over her shoulder and tried to comfort her. He pulled her tight to his chest.

Jenny looked up, surprised. Some of the color had gone back into her face now. "Hiei..."

Hiei stopped and blushed. "II need to go. I promised you that I'd find out about your past." He stood up and unwrapped his arm from around her. Without another word, he left the house. As he walked down the sidewalk, he turned around and looked at the door, wondering if he had done the right thing. He shook his head. _I can't do this. It's too hard. I need to stop thinking things like this. I need to stop being around her so much. So why can't I stop thinking about her..._ He couldn't pry his eyes off of the door, but he forced himself to.

Back in the house, Jenny was still wondering what had just happened. Hiei had just tried to put the moves on her, didn't he? No, he wouldn't. She shook her head. _But then why'd he get so embarrased when I looked up at him. Why'd he leave so quickly like that?_ Suddenly she heard a door open. She jumped a mile and turned to see Yusuke walking out of his room, rubbing his eyes with one hand and pulling up his shirt that had fallen over his shoulder with the other. He yawned.

"Mornin' Jenny! So..." He sat next to her on the couch and nudged her in the stomach with his elbow. "You have fun with three eyes last night?" He winked. Jenny turned red again.

"We didn't do anything! We weren't even together the whole time!"

"Well, I guess that's good. Kurama'd be pretty mad if he found out you two were doing stuff behind his back." He leaned back on the couch, arms behind his head, and his feet propped up on the coffee table in front of the couch. Jenny got even more red, but her face saddened at the same time. Yusuke noticed. "So..." He said politely. "Did Kurama ever com"

"No." She interupted him firmly with her eyes closed.

"Oh..."

She decided to change the subject. She got up, trying to act cheerful. "So! You hungry? Want me to make some pancakes?"

Her actions and tone of voice startled Yusuke. "Ssure..." He blinked. Jenny strode into the kitchen to make some pancakes. Yusuke followed. "Are you sure you're ok Jenny?"

She turned to look at him, spatula in hand. "Of course I'm ok... Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, because of Kurama. Aren't you the least bit mad that he left without saying a word and that he isn't back yet?"

"OfCourseNot... WhyWouldIBeMadAboutThat?" She said this through gritted teeth as she slammed a pancake down hard onto the frying pan. Yusuke blinked again and jumped when the pancake made a loud smack on the pan.

So Yusuke and Jenny ate in silence, except for the occasional burp from Yusuke. Jenny would glare at him and he'd quickly apologize. After dinner, Jenny refused to let Yusuke help clean up, so he went into the living room and was watching tv. After Jenny got done cleaning up, she went into her room, or Kurama's room as it was once known. She didn't feel like talking to anyone. _Why does everyone keep bringing up the fact that Kurama left and didn't come back! It's like their rubbing it in my face!_ She sat with her back against the door so that no one could come in. She felt like bawling her eyes out, but only allowed a few tears to fall. Was it her? Maybe he didn't really want to be there with her and used that call as an excuse to get out of a date he didn't want to be in. She didn't think that Kurama was possible of doing such a cruel thing...but maybe? Her thoughts were interupted by the sound of the front door opening. Jenny listened to see who it was. Through the door she heard this conversation:

"Kurama!" Yusuke jumped up from the couch. "Where have you been! There's a girl in your room who's worried sick about you! She's been acting really wierd you know. Why'd you leave her at the park alone? With Hiei of all people!"

Kurama stood for a moment, overwhelmed with so much when he just walked in the door. "I" He looked down at the floor. "I had important business to take care of. It just couldn't wait."

"Uh, excuse me Kurama, but you could've at least told her that you weren't gonna be back for a while!" Yusuke looked at Kurama dissaprovingly.

"I'm sorry Yusuke. But I had more important business to take care of..."

That last one hit Jenny hard as she sat behind the door listening. _More important...? _She felt more tears roll down her cheeks. Maybe she HAD misread Kurama. Maybe he was just like all those other guys. She burried her head in her hands and cried. But the conversation outside the door wasn't over, and she had shut out everything but her thoughts.

"Kurama...tell me. You love that girl so much, but you had more important business to attend to! What's more important, love or work?" Yusuke questioned.

"Love, of course." Kurama sat down on the couch, Yusuke still standing in front of him, like a parent scolding a teenager who stayed out too late.

"They why'd you"

"You never asked what that business was..." He looked down at the floor. "My mother. She's sick again. The hospital says they don't know if she'll make it through this one. Her disease is back, full force now. I had to stay with her last night. She needed me."

"Oh, Kurama..." Yusuke looked ashamed. "I'm really sorry."

"No, it's ok." He looked up at him, smiling slightly. "I just hope Jenny's not too upset."

"Well..." Yusuke said looking at her bedroom door. "She was pretty out of it this morning. And Hiei brought her home last night sound asleep. I guess she stayed at the park till it closed, waiting for you."

Kurama was shocked. "She waited for me that long?" Yusuke nodded.

"You'd better go check on her. I'm sure she'll welcome you with open arms." Kurama followed his orders and immediatly went to the door and knocked.

"Jenny...?" No answer. She couldn't hear him, she was too deep in thought. He decided to go in, thinking that she might be asleep again. But when he tried, there seemed to be something in front of the door. He panicked, remembering the time that she ran off to find Jin, thinking that she might have left to go look for him. But soon her heard a whimper. Jenny was sitting behind the door, still crying.

She felt the door moving against her back and she sat up, putting her thoughts away for the moment. She stood up and allowed the door to open. Kurama stood there, wide eyed in front of Jenny. "Jenny..." He embraced her tightly. "What's wrong?" He held her fiercly. She stood there limp, half of her happy to see him, the other half mad at him for leaving her for "more important business". Kurama pulled back. "Jenny? What's wrong," He repeated.

She looked down at the floor. "Why didn't you come back?"

Kurama felt terrible. "Were you crying because of me?" He looked at her, trying to get her to look at him.

"Answer my question." She said it so firmly that it surprised Kurama.

"I... I had something that I needed to do."

"What did you need to do? Why couldn't it wait?" She still wasn't looking at him, but her gaze had shifted to the wall beside them.

"Jenny, sit down please." He sat on the bed and she reluctantly followed him. "My mother...her disease came back yesterday. They called me so that I would come to see her. They were afraid..." He looked away from her so that he could hide the tears that were welling up in his eyes. "They were afraid that she wasn't going to make it through the night. So I stayed with her. She's still alive right now, but barely hanging on."

Jenny was shocked. She felt terrible. More tears came into her eyes from the guilt. She turned towards Kurama and pulled him into a tight hug. "I'm so sorry Kurama. I feel awful! I mean, I thought that you left because you didn't want to be with me..." Kurama hugged her back.

"I could never do that!" He pulled her closer and put a hand on her hair. "Don't ever think that... I love you too much..." He leaned his head on top of hers.

"I love you too Kurama."

He looked up at her, surprised. "Rreally?" She nodded and he hugged her again. Then he pulled away, leaned down, and kissed her on the lips. She kissed him back and didn't think twice. Whatever doubts she had had earlier were gone.

They were interupted when they heard something fall to the ground. The both looked up quickly to see Hiei standing in the doorway, wide eyed, holding a grocery bag in one hand and another bag on the floor, some of the contents spilled onto the floor.

"Hiei..." Kurama looked at Hiei, surprised.

"II'm sorry. I didn't mean to intrude... I'll clean this up and be out of your way." He kneeled down to put the groceries back in the bad. He felt even worse now. He'd hoped that getting out would make him feel better. But seeing... He couldn't stand it. He should've been happy for them. But instead he was jealous. They were so happy, while he had nothing. No one to care about and no one to care about him. He had Yukina, but he could never tell her who he is. He stood up and exited the room.

Jenny stared off into the spot that Hiei was standing in. She felt really bad. Kurama noticed. "I saw him on the way home. He seemed pretty mad at me, even when I told him about my mother. But he did say he would pay her a visit. You know, pay her his respects." He shook his head. "He seems so different lately." Jenny looked at Kurama, who looked back at her. "Yusuke told me that Hiei brought you home last night after you waited for me all day and half of the night. I'm really sorry about that. I should've called and told you that I wouldn't be back. But when I told Hiei thank you for taking you home, he got all mad and said that I should've been there to do it. That I'm your boyfriend and not him. It's almost like he hates me now."

Jenny shook her head. "He doesn't hate you. He was just mad that you didn't come back yesterday. Don't worry about it. I'm just glad you're back now." She smiled. "I have an idea. Why don't we go visit your mom now. I'd like to meet her."

That brightened Kurama's face. "That sounds like a plan to me." He stood up. "I'll leave you to get ready. I know how you girls always like to spend hours trying to make yourselves more beautiful." He turned to leave. "Although you don't need it." He left the room and closed the door. Jenny sprawled out on her bed happily. Her mind was filled with thoughts of Kurama and their kiss. But Hiei hung in her mind like a fierce storm, waiting for the right moment to strike. Why did he always show up at moments like that? And why did he always look like he cared, but say he doesn't. She shook it out of her mind and stood up.

"I can worry about that later, I've got a parent to impress." She started to get ready to meet Kurama's mom.

About 20 minutes later, she walked out of her room in a white tank top and a baby blue skirt that ended a few inches above her knees. Kurama smiled at her. "You look wonderful."

"But do you think your mom'll approve."

"Yes" He kissed her on the cheek, making her blush and Yusuke, who was sitting on the couch, was laughing.

"You two are so adorable together. You're like two little kittens." The comment made the two of them blush.

"Well, we'd best be going." Kurama said as he took Jenny's hand. He turned his head to look at Yusuke. "By the way, where's Hiei?"

"Oh, he said he had some errands to run. Didn't say what though." Yusuke was shoving in popcorn while watching a porn movie.

"You know Yusuke, Keiko wouldn't like it if she knew you were watching those kind of movies." Jenny said sternly.

Yusuke grunted. "Like she'd ever find out..."

"Oh, really! We'll see about that!" Jenny said cheerfully as her and Kurama walked out the front door. As they walked down the sidewalk, they heard Yusuke scream: "What's that supposed to mean!"

Kurama laughed and shook his head. "Sometimes he's so dense that I wonder how he ever became the Spirit Detective."

When they arrived at the hospital, they went up to the third floor, room 315. They entered and Kurama's mom was asleep. He squeezed Jenny's hand before letting go of it to go sit by his mother's side. He put his hand on hers and almost instantly she woke up. Jenny couldn't believe it. Kurama seemed so different when he was with her. So much gentler. She smiled and went to stand next to him.

"Mother... This is a very good friend of mine. Her name's Jenny."

His mother looked at her and her outfit approvingly. "Hello. Nice to meet you." She extended a weak hand for a handshake. Jenny grasped her hand, though made sure she didn't do it to tightly. They smiled at each other. Then she turned to look at Kurama. "This is the girl you were telling me about yesterday," She asked.

Kurama's face flushed a little. "Yes mother." Jenny giggled.

His mother looked at her. "He was talking about you a lot yesterday. I hope you weren't upset that he left yesterday." Jenny shook her head. "That's good." She glanced at Kurama. "You seem very important to Shuichi." Noticing Jenny's confused look, she added something. "Shuichi's his real name, although I hear his friends call him Kurama. I hope he's been treating you well. He seems to hope that you two will be together for a long time."

Kurama turned even redder. "Mother...," He said embarrased.

"Oh, Kurama. She'd find out sooner or later." She smiled at her. Jenny decided she liked her. Then Kurama's mom started couching non-stop, halting Jenny's smile and the conversation. Kurama stood up and made her lie back down on the bed and held her hand.

"Mother... Are you ok?" His full attention was on her and his eyes were filled with worry and fear. Jenny completely understood why he had chosen to stay here the day before. She knelt down beside the bed and Kurama and helped to comfort his mom. After a few minutes, she calmed down and was able to talk.

"I'm sorry. That just came out of nowhere."

"You don't have to appologize. It's not your fault." Kurama said assuringly.

"Kurama," His mother's eyes looked grim. "Can I talk to Jenny alone, please?"

Kurama looked a little surprised, but he agreed. He stood up and left the room, closing the door behind him. His mom waited until she was sure he was far enough away that he couldn't hear their conversation before she spoke.

"Sit down Jenny." Jenny obeyed and sat in the chair that Kurama had occupied earlier. His mother looked right at her, her eyes piercing into Jennys. Suddenly she grabbed Jenny's hand and held onto it like she was never going to let go. "I know I don't have much time left. The doctors told me that I only have a short time before the disease destroys me completely. I know Kurama loves you and that maybe you have those same feelings for him, but you must listen to me. You must not be with him. It cannot be. You are not mean't to be with him. Though I can not tell you the reason. All I can do is warn you." She tore her eyes away from Jenny and looked away sadly. Jenny was wide eyed and confused.

"What do you mean?"

She ignored her question. "Please though," She looked at her, her eyes begging. "Please make sure that Shuichi takes good care of himself. You may go now." She released her hand and looked at her one more time caringly, as if it would be the last time. She layed her back down on the bed and closed her eyes. Jenny was in shock. She couldn't believe what she had just heard. Kurama's mom just layed there, silent now. Jenny stood up and slowly left the room. She looked around the corner and found Kurama leaning against the wall. When he heard the door open he immediatly stood up and hurried over to her.

"What did she tell you?" He looked thoroughly interested.

"I" She didn't know whether or not she should tell him of his mothers prophecy. She decided against it. "She just asked me to make sure that you take care of yourself and wanted me to help you. And that if you cause me any problems, that I should come to her immediatly." She added the last one to make the visit a little more cheerful.

Kurama smiled. "How is she?"

"She's asleep now. She asked us to come back later."

"Oh. Then I guess we'd better be going. The hospital isn't exactly the best place for a date, is it?" He smiled and took her hand and they left the hospital.

After the long walk home, they sprawled out on the couch, exhausted. Yusuke was still watching his movie. Jenny gave him a look of disapproval. Yusuke just shrugged. Kurama and Jenny were sitting next to each other, and Jenny was making sure that Kurama wasn't watching the movie too. For the most part he wasn't, but everytime he heard something interesting, he'd open one eye and take a peek for a few minutes. Jenny finally got tired of it. She whammed Kurama on the side of the head with her fist. He looked at her surprised.

"What!"

She crossed her eyes and looked at him sternly. "Don't play dumb, you know what you're doing!"

"Seriously! What was I doing!" He looked uterly confused.

She turned to glare at him. "You were watching that porno movie!"

"I" He blushed. "I was not."

"Don't lie to me Kurama!"

He sighed. "Ok. Ok! So I was taking a peek every now and then. I'm sorry. I was trying to pick up some pointers."

Jenny turned bright red with embarrasment. "WWWHAT!"

Kurama laughed. "I was just kidding! Calm down." He smiled at her. "I'm not thinking THAT far ahead. Yet." Jenny blushed even more. "Sorry. Just kidding again."

Jenny punched him in the stomach. "Not funny!" But then she turned and smiled at him, telling him that she wasn't mad.

Yusuke's movie was finally over, so he decided to engage in conversation. "Hey guys. My school is having this dance tonight. You guys should go."

"Are you and Keiko going?" Kurama asked.

"Yeah."

"Good! I can tell her about your little movies then." Jenny sat there, looking very satisfied.

Yusuke looked terrified. "No! You can't tell her! She'll kill me!"

"Now, Yusuke. You can surely manage to not get beat up by her! You're the almighty Spirit Detective!" Kurama said jokingly.

"Not funny, guys."

"I wanna go to the dance, do you Kurama?"

He nodded. "We'll finally get to have a real date." He added something, but this time he whispered it in her ear. "Alone." She blushed a little, and so did Kurama. "What do you want to do the rest of the day?"

"Let's just stay home until tonight. What time's the dance?" Jenny asked Yusuke.

"Um... It starts at 9:30 and goes till Midnight. So you guys'll have plenty of time to cuddle up to each other at the dance." He winked at Kurama. "Remember Jenny, I taught him everything he knows."

She threw a pillow at him. "Yeah right!"

So the three spent the rest of the evening at the house. Watching tv, eating, and of course the occasional fight over the remote. The evening flew by quickly and soon it was 8:00.

Jenny stood up from the couch and streched her arms. "Well, I'd better go get ready for the dance..."

Yusuke's mouth dropped. "The dance is still an hour and a half away!"

"I know, but it takes girls a long time to get ready for dates." She narrowed her eyes at him. "You probably don't know that because you spend more time with your little porno movies than with Keiko." She grinned and then turned and went into her room, with Yusuke yelling obscenities back at her.

Kurama stood up and walked halfway to Jennys door, carrying the bag he had brought home from the store earlier, then he stopped and said to Yusuke. "I'll be right back." Then he opened Jenny's door and went inside, quietly closing the door behind him. Yusuke shrugged and went back to watching tv.

Kurama had snuck in the room without Jenny noticing. He crept up behind her and put his hands around her eyes. Jenny jumped. "Guess who...?"

Jenny relaxed and turned around, smiling at him. "Some guy who thinks he can come into my room unannounced." He smiled and hugged her.

"I've got a present for you." He held up the plastic bag in front of her face. Jenny smiled and reached for the bag. "nu-uh!" Kurama grabbed her wrist and pulled her into a kiss. When they pulled away, Jenny smirked at him.

"You think you're pretty smart, huh?"

"Only sometimes." Kurama let Jenny have the bag. She eagerly peered inside and pulled out a long black dress with spaghetti straps. The bottom of the dress faded into a shimmery color of grey. Jenny stood there staring at the dress. "Well, do you like it?"

She nodded, still in shock. "Wow! This is so beautiful!" She pulled him into a huge hug. Kurama smiled.

"Glad you like it. You can wear it to the dance ton" Jenny gave him a quick kiss, surprising him.

"Thank you so much!"

Kurama blushed. "N-No problem." He moved back a little. "I'd better let you get ready for the dance." He smiled at her.

"Ok, I'll be ready. We've still got an hour before we need to be there." With that Kurama left the room.

9:20

"Baka-sama! Are you ready yet! It's time to go!" Yusuke yelled down the hallway as he helped Keiko put her coat on.

Jenny's bedroom door opened. "I'm coming I'm coming!" She walked out wearing the dress Kurama got her. The bottom of it dragged slightly across the ground, hiding her feet. She was wearing her hair down with a silver butterfly clip in it.

Kurama smiled at her as he gave her a hug. "It looks great on you."

"Thanks" Jenny blushed. Yusuke, Keiko, Botan, Koenma, Kuwabara, Yukina and Kurama were all there, dressed up in their nicest outfits, the only one missing was Hiei. "Where's Hiei?"

"I don't know, shrimp boy probably doesn't know how to dance. He's just chicken." Kuwabara grinned and did a peace sign. "As for me, I'm the greatest dancer ever!"

"Suuure." Botan rolled her eyes as she glanced over at Koenma, who had his eyes on the tv, where Yusuke still had one of his movies playing. "Koenma!" Botan slapped Koenma across the face.

"OW! What was that for!"

Jenny and Kurama laughed. "Sound familiar," Jenny asked.

Kurama blushed and rubbed the back of his head. "Of course not..."

"Ok, everyone ready to go?" Keiko led the way out the door as everyone got ready for a fun night out.

At the dance

The group walked into the school gym. It was decorated in flashing lights, banners, and a DJ was set up in the very front, with food and drinks at the back of the room. There were already a lot of people there, all dancing and having a good time. Immediatley Koenma pulled a blushing Botan out onto to dance floor. Within moments a slow song came on.

"Come on Yusuke!" Keiko grabbed Yusuke's hand energetically and pulled him close to slow dance with her. Yusuke turned bright red and grinned foolishly at Kuwabara, who just gave him a thumbs up.

Kuwabara turned to Yukina and gave a slight bow, extending his hand to her. "Would you care to dance, my love?"

Yukina blushed and turned her head a little to the side. "Kuwabara-san..." She let him take her hand and they walked out onto the dance floor. The only two left standing there were Kurama and Jenny.

Kurama turned to her. "Do you want to dance?"

Jenny smiled at him. "Of course." The two of them walked onto the dance floor and wrapped their arms around each other, dancing. They danced for the rest of the song, holding each other close the whole time not speaking a word. When the song was over, everyone got back together in a big group next to the food and drinks table. Well, almost everyone.

"Has anyone seen Koenma and Botan? I didn't even see them out there during the song most of the time." Keiko asked as she looked around the room.

"I don't think I WANT to know where those to went. Koenma probably took her somewhere where they could be alone." Yusuke winked at everyone. That concluded that part of the conversation pretty quickly.

"You're lucky that Hiei's not here, Kuwabara. He'd be furious if he knew how you and Yukina were dancing." Kurama stated as he smirked at Kuwabara. Yukina blushed and turned her head to try to hide it.

"I wouldn't care if he was here! I'd tell that little shrimp exactly what I think of him and how he's against me and Yukina being in love." He stood with his head held high. But he froze when he heard a familiar voice behind him.

"Oh really? Would you mind telling what exactly DO you think of me?" Kuwabara turned around and saw Hiei standing behind him with his hands on his hips frowning up at him.

"EH! Hhiei! Y-you really have a way of sneaking up on people don't you?" He laughed nervously as everyone else sweatdropped.

"Hn." Hiei glared at him for a moment longer and then walked away to sit down in one of the seats against the wall.

"What's wrong with him?" Jenny looked at him, concerned. Kurama noticed.

"He's probably just bored. This sort of human stuff doesn't interest him. He'll be fine." Kurama smiled down at her.

Jenny smiled back at him and nodded. Suddenly the announcer came on telling everyone that the karaoke competition was about to begin and that anyone wanting to enter should come up to the main table.

"Anyone wanna sing karaoke?" Yukina asked. Keiko shook her head, but Kuwabara and Yusuke were already deciding on what songs they should sing and talking about how they would beat each other. Jenny and Kurama declined the offer. "I'm not that good of a singer, so I'll pass this time."

Kuwabara gave Yukina a pat on the back. "You don't have to sing if you don't want to." Then he turned and glared at Yusuke. "But as for YOU! You're going DOWN! Got it!"

"You wish you huge dork!" The two raced each other to the table to sign up. A few minutes later the announcer came back on the intercom.

"Ok everyone. The list has been filled up, except for one. The last place is saved for a random person, that I'll pick myself." The announcer pulled out a box with everyone's names in it. He shuffled his hand around in there a couple times and pulled out a name. Everyone was nervous to see who it would be. "The lucky person's name is...Jaganshi Hiei!"

Everyone looked over to Hiei, who looked absolutely mortified. "I will NOT!"

"I'm sorry sir... if you plan to stay at the dance, you must participate. If not you'll be kicked out."

Hiei slowly walked onto the stage where all the participants were standing, not looking too happy at all. Jenny and Kurama grinned at each other. "This should be interesting..." Kurama said grinning.

The announcer stood up, mic in hand. "Ok! Now, everyone draw a song out of this box to find out what song you'll sing. Each song will have a number. That will be the place you'll be in to perform." Kuwabara and Yusuke looked mortified.

Kuwabara grabbed the announcers shirt. "YYa mean we can't even choose what song we're gonna sing!"

"Sorry sir...rules are rules.." Kuwabara let go of his shirt as the announcer gave a relieved sigh. "O-Ok! Time for the competition to begin!" He enthusiastically made a peace sign. "Please draw your song." He went by each of the contestants, letting them draw a card. Hiei looked mortified when he drew his. So did Yusuke and Kuwabara. "I will allow everyone five minutes to review their songs, the lyrics are on the back of your cards. Goodluck and report back here in five minutes!" The contestants scattered into different sections of the room.

"So? What songs did you guys draw?" Jenny asked the three when they finally walked back over to them. None of them answered. "Well?"

"Um..." Yusuke glared down at his card. "I drew... "Shake Your Bon Bon" by Ricky Martin..." Everyone burst out in laughter.

"Y-You drew that song! Are you serious!" Jenny was rolling on the ground laughing.

"Shut up! It's not funny!" He glared angrily at them. "Hey ugly, what did you draw?"

"Shut up Urameshi! And I drew "I'm the Worlds Greatest" by R. Kelly!"

"What's so bad about that song?" Keiko asked, raising an eyebrow.

"The songs not bad, I just hate R. Kelly."

"Kuwa-chan, it's not nice to say those things..." Yukina gave him a warning glance and then smiled sweetly at him.

"Y-You're right, my love, I'm sorry." He grinned sheepishly and put his hand behind his head.

Kurama turned to Hiei. "So, what song did you draw." Hiei looked down at the ground, not answering. "Come on Hiei! Tell us! It can't be worse than Yusuke's." That caused Yusuke to start muttering about stupid foxes.

"II drew..." Hiei gulped. "Big Butts by Sir Mix A Lot." He glared down at the ground, his cheeks bright red. Everyone stood for a moment in silence and then broke out into laughter.

"I guess it could be worse than Yusuke's..." Kurama said as he laughed with one hand up to his mouth.

"Do you even know the words to that song?" Yusuke asked him. Hiei blushed even redder. "Don't tell me that you, the big bad human hater, actually listen to that kind of music! You know that song!" Hiei just nodded. That caused another outbreak of laughter.

"Well.." Jenny slapped Hiei on the back. "You'd better start practicing, your card says you're 7th. You'd better win 'cause I'm rooting for you!" She winked and gave him a thumbs up, obviously trying to cheer him up.

Yusuke and Kuwabara pouted. "Why does shorty get to be comforted? What about me and Yusuke?" Kuwabara pointed a finger at his chest.

Jenny turned her head. "Tough it out." The two humans sighed and headed off into another part of the room to practice their songs.

Kurama laughed and put his arm around Jenny's shoulder. "You really are something."

"Thanks, I could've told ya that!" She grinned at him.

Hiei was still blushing from Jenny's comforting words. "I-I'd better go practice. You two probably want some alone time too. See you later." He walked off, silently cursing Kurama.

Jenny and Kurama looked at Hiei and then at each other. "What's wrong with him?" Jenny asked. Kurama just shrugged and then pulled her into a hug. "Kurama...? What are you doing?"

"I just want to be close to you." He glanced over at Hiei, who gave him a short glare and then turned around to read his lines. "Hiei's acting strangely tonight..."

"Yeah, I know." Jenny sighed. "Maybe I should go talk to him..."

Kurama shook his head. "I'm sure he'll be alright." He pulled her tighter to him, causing her to blush. "Besides, this is our night. We can talk to Hiei later." Jenny smiled and hugged him back.

They were interupted by the announcer stating that it was time for the contest to begin. Jenny and everyone got as close to the stage as they could. They watched four performances, which weren't so great, until it was time for Yusuke to perform. Yusuke climbed up on stage and tested the microphone. The music started and he started singing. It surprised Jenny that Yusuke had such a great voice, it almost took her breath away. Pretty soon the whole crowd was clapping and singing along to the music. Yusuke started to dance around, causing Kuwabara to start laughing hysterically. Yusuke got mad and threw the microphone at Kuwabara.

"Hey!" Kuwabara yelled, rubbing his forehead where the microphone had hit him. "What was that for?" With that Kuwabara jumped up on stage and him and Yusuke started to fight again. Kurama sighed as everyone in the room sweatdropped.

"Break it up guys!" The announcer stepped in between them. "That's enough!" The two boys stopped fighting, still making faces at each other. "You are BOTH disqualified from thie competition!" With that, the two boys pouted and slowly walked off stage and went back over to the group.

"Nice work guys!" Jenny grinned and winked at them.

"Shut up!" Yusuke glared at everyone.

"It's ok Yusuke, better luck next time, right?" Keiko smiled at him. "Hey, I have an idea... " She whispered something into Yusuke's ear. When she was done, Yusuke seemed a lot happier and stated that they were going to leave the dance for a while. So the two walked out the door and were gone within seconds. Once again, everyone sweat dropped.

"So... uh, Yukina. You wanna go do whatever they're doing?" He blushed as he looked up at her.

"Su"

"No." Hiei stood behind Kuwabara, causing him to jump. "You're going to stay where I can keep my eyes on you Kuwabara."

Kuwabara pouted. "You always ruin everything, don't you three eyes... It's ok Yukina, we'll have some alone time later." He winked at her as she turned bright red.

Just when Hiei was about to say something smart back to him, the announcer called for Hiei to come on stage since it was his turn. All over the crowd, there were girls yelling comments about how adorable Hiei was, obviously making him even more nervous.

"Hmph. Hiei's nothing compared to me!" Kuwabara muttered as he glared at the stage.

Jenny clung to Kurama's arm and looked up at him. "This is gonna be great!" She laughed. Kurama smiled at her and then turned as the song began to play. Hiei stood up there, frozen, holding the mike. When the words started running across the karaoke screen and Hiei hadn't started singing, people started booing him. Hiei looked down off stage. Jenny and Kurama urged him on with encouraging words. Hiei took a deep breath and then the words began flowing out of his mouth. Everyone's mouth's dropped to the floor. Hiei could really sing!

"Wow! Is that really Hiei!" Jenny clung to Kurama's arm, wide eyed, staring at Hiei. All Kurama could do was nod as Hiei sang the words to the song with more confidence now. Everyone in the crowd was cheering. Jenny couldn't believe it. Hiei had the most beautiful singing voice she had ever heard in her life, well, at least all that she could remember of her life. When the song finally ended, Hiei walked off stage. A huge group of fan girls started swarming around him, wanting autographs and hugs. Hiei looked stunned and then told them to go talk to someone who actually wanted to talk to them. Hiei then continued over to the rest of the group.

"Well...how was it?" He looked down at his feet.

Jenny took Hiei by the shoulders. "How come you never told us you could sing like that! You were awesome up there!" Hiei blushed. Kurama took Jenny's hand, almost protectively.

"Come on Jenny, you're embarrasing the guy. Let's leave him alone, ok. He's had a busy night." Hiei glared at Kurama's back, who was now between him and Jenny. "Let's go dance."

Jenny nodded and smiled up at him. "Great job tonight Hiei, you'll have to come out with a CD!" Jenny yelled back to him as her and Kurama went out onto the dance floor.

"Yeah...whatever.." Hiei plopped into a chair by the wall and stared out into space, suddenly not feeling on top of the world anymore. He still had one more thing to do before the night was over, and he didn't like it one bit.

On the other side of the room, Kurama was wrapping his arms around Jenny's waist as they began dancing. "Hey.. Where'd Yukina and Kuwabara go?" Jenny asked as she glanced around the room.

"I'm not sure. I haven't seen them. They must've snuck off while Hiei was on stage singing."

"Oh." Jenny leaned her head against Kurama's chest and closed her eyes as Kurama pulled her closer. It felt like time was endless and they were the only two people there to enjoy it. Jenny's mind was filled with the smell of Kurama's cologne mingled with the sound of his breathing. She was brought out of her trance when Kurama pulled her a little farther away from his body to look her in the eyes.

He smiled at her. "I bought you something."

Jenny smirked up at him. "You don't have to buy me something every other second, you know."

"This is something special though, something to show you how much I love you." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box with a silver ribbon tied around it. "Here." He handed it to her.

She untied the ribbon and then opened the lid. In the box there was a silver necklace with a baby blue stone in the shape of a heart with tiny little diamonds around the edge. She gasped as she held it out in her hand. "Oh my god! It's so beautiful!" She quickly wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a close hug.

"I'm glad you like it." He took the necklace and put it around her neck. "It looks even better on you." He put a hand on the back of her neck and pulled her into a kiss. The kiss seemed to last forever. Jenny couldn't think of a time when she was any happier. But the kiss was cut short by a hand on her shoulder.

Jenny turned to see Hiei standing behind her with a very serious face on. "What's wron"

"We need to talk." He interupted. His eyes seemed distant and cold as he said it. "Alone." He started to walk past Kurama and headed for the main door.

Jenny looked up at Kurama. "I'll just be a minute, it seems pretty important." She started for the door and then turned her head. "I'll be right back!"

"Don't be too long." Kurama said with a worried look on his face as he sat down at an empty table.

Outside, Jenny followed Hiei to a bench that was about a block away from the dance, that had a beautiful view of the ocean. The view didn't seem to match Hiei's mood. The two sat down and stayed silent for a moment. "Um... What did you need to talk to me about...?"

Hiei sighed, knowing what he had to do. "You and Kurama cannot be together."

The words stung her. Jenny stood up and glared down at Hiei. "What the heck do you mean I can't be with Kurama! You can't decide that!" Jenny realized that she was almost in tears from Hiei just saying those words.

"I'm sorry, I know you don't believe me. I just thought it would be easier if you found out sooner rather than later."

"What are you"

"You're Kurama's sister."

Jenny stopped talking and let the words sink in. _Sister..._ "There's no way...! We can't...! Why wouldn't he have told me?" She nearly fell back onto the bench, tears rolling down her cheeks. She wasn't sure if she wanted to believe Hiei or not. It didn't seem real.

"It's true." Hiei stared off into the ocean. "I told you that I would try to find out about your past, so I did. This is what I found out. Everything I researched lead back to Kurama's mother, so I went to speak with her. She told me the truth. She is you real mom." Hiei closed his eyes in pain for a moment. "Your real father raped her." Jenny gasped.

"I'm a child of rape...?"

"Let me finish, please..." Hiei glanced over at her and then back to the ocean. "After the rape, she decided to still have the baby. But she thought it would be best if you were given to another family, so you wouldn't have to know how you were concieved. It was to save you from the pain. Kurama was a year old then. Your mother loved you very much, she just wanted to spare you the pain. When you walked into her hospital room, she knew it was time for you to know the truth. She just didn't have the heart to tell you. So when I came, she told me... I'm really sorry Jenny... But you and Kurama have the same mother. Kurama didn't know because he was too young when you were given to your foster family. You can't be together." He looked over at her and he felt his heart breaking, a feeling he had never truly felt before.

Jenny was sobbing into her hands, tears rolling off the sides of her hands and onto the concrete below. Her whole body shook as she cried. Hiei put his arm over her shoulders. She turned to cry into his chest as he tried to comfort her. He knew how much this hurt her and that made him hurt just as bad. "Why does all this happen to me? I can't stand this! I wish I had never came here. If I hadn't I wouldn't have gone through all this!"

Hiei pulled her closer to him. "Don't ever say that. You've changed me. I've felt so different after you came. You made me feel like I had a reason to live! I" Hiei realized what he was saying, and what he was about to say, and stopped. Jenny pulled back a little ways from him.

"Hiei... Do you really mean that?" She sniffled as she rubbed one of her eyes. He turned his head to the side to hide his embarrasment and muttered a yes. She hugged him again. "Thanks so much. It's good to know that I have someone I can count on to be there for me."

"I'm sorry I had to tell you all this. I just didn't want you to find out when it was too late." The look in her eyes made his heart shatter, a feeling he had never known until now.

"What are you two doing?" The two of them turned to see Kurama standing behind the bench looking down at them. They quickly pulled away from each other. Jenny wiped some of the tears off of her face. "I was getting worried, you two had been gone so long."

"Oh, um, Hiei was just"

"I was just giving her one of those sex talks. You know, you two seem pretty close tonight. I just wanted to make sure she knew the consequences of her actions."

"Hiei? You! Giving a sex talk!" Kurama broke out in laughter. "That's a first! I can't wait to tell Yusuke!"

Hiei stood up and began to walk away, his eyes seeming to look past everything. "Yeah, real funny." He disapeared into the night.

Jenny stood up, hoping her face didn't show any traces that she had been crying. "Do you want to go back in and dance some more?" Kurama asked sweetly.

"Um... actually, can we go for a walk?" She stared down at the ground, wanting to avoid Kurama's kind gaze, her half-brother's gaze, she thought sourly.

Kurama looked a little curious. "Sure... whatever you want to do is fine with me." He reached over to take her hand, but Jenny pretended she didn't notice it as she began walking.

They walked for a few minutes in an uneasy silence. Suddenly, Kurama gently pulled her into one of the alleys. He wrapped his arms around her waist and gave her the most passionate kiss he had ever given her, all before Jenny could even say anything. Jenny stood there, eyes wide open with tears welling up in them, arms limp at her side. She couldn't believe it. All this time she had been in love with her own brother, even kissed him, and didn't know it. She pushed Kurama away. "No!"

They both leaned against opposite walls of the alley. Kurama's eyes were wide open, full of surprise. "Jenny...? What..." He reached over to put a hand on her cheek, but Jenny avoided it. "Why are you doing this?"

Tears welled up in her eyes and ran down her cheeks. "We can't be together...", she whispered softly.

Kurama stared in disbelief. He gave her a small smile. "What are you talking about...of course we can. This isn't something to joke about..." He reached over to put an arm around her waist.

She slapped the arm away. "I'm not joking." Her tone was darker than before. "I can't be with you anymore..." Tears ran down her cheeks and onto her new dress as rain began to mingle with it. Her heart was breaking. She couldn't believe how much this hurt, but she knew she must do it. "Goodbye..." She turned away from him and started to walk away.

"No!" He grabbed her arm, turning her around, and pulled her into a tight hug. He nuzzled his face against her hair. "I won't accept this! We've gone through so much to be together and now you say we can't! I can't do this! I can't let you go! I love you! Can't you see that! Why can't we be together!" For the first time ever, Jenny felt tears running down Kurama's face, she heard him sobbing, she felt the pain radiating from his heart.

Jenny was sobbing too, but she couldn't falter now. She pushed him back and then slapped him. "We can't be together! Can't you understand that!" She pulled away. Kurama just stood there, shocked, unable to move. She pulled off the necklace Kurama had given to her earlier. "I can't accept this..." She threw it into his hand and then began to run, tears streaming off her face. The pain was excruciating. She knew, even without the memories of her past, that she had never had to do something that hurt this bad. She could hear Kurama's footsteps behind her, but she was faster than him. She didn't know how, maybe her rapist father had been a demon with incredible speed. The thought just caused her to cry even more.

Eventually, she no longer heard Kurama running behind her. She slowed down and then realized where she had ended up. She was at the cliff where she had last seen Jin. She sat down on the edge, looking over at the ocean below. The eerie, silent mood only darkened her spirit. She wondered if Kurama hated her now, he probably did.

That thought brought her back to the memories of the cliff she was seated. The last time she had been here was the last time she had seen Jin. He had hurt her so bad. But it had been her fault...hadn't it? I mean, he caught her and Kurama kissing! Her eyes welled up with tears once more. A part of her had never gotten over Jin. She thought back on their first kiss under the kitchen table. She sobbed as the memories broke her heart a million times over. This was the second time she had had to say goodbye to someone she loved more than anything, except this time she would have to look at that person's face every day. She'd have to see the hurt in his eyes and heart every single day.

Then an idea popped into her head. What if she didn't see him again. What if she just disappeared right now, and saved everyone from the pain. She brought her head up and peered over the cliff. She now knew what she had to do. She thought of Kurama and what he would think of her if she did this, but it would be better this way. He would remember her as a weak, stupid girl rather than the one he had grown to love. She stood up and stared blankly out at the ocean. Her thoughts were focused on Kurama and Jin, the pain of the loved one's she'd leave behind. She'd hurt so many people.

She pushed herself off the edge of the cliff. Now she'd never get the chance to hurt anyone else ever again. She knew it was a long drop, but it seemed to last forever. The wind rushed over her ears and caused her eyes to shut. She brought up a picture of Kurama's face in her mind, and it brought one last smile to her face.

The wind flowing around her, her dress fluttering behind her as she fell, felt so good on her skin. It caused her to forget about her problems for a moment, knowing that it would all end soon. Suddenly she felt that she was no longer falling down, but moving side ways. Her eyes flew open as she looked for the problem. There were arms wrapped around her, but she couldn't see who the person was that had taken away her salvation. She cursed them. With all her strength, she fought to free herself from the arms that held her captive, but the grip just got tighter. Her captor, after a jump that had seemed to last forever, landed on his feet on a rock. She was finally able to turn her head to discover this person who had "saved" her. She couldn't believe what she saw.

"H-Hiei..." She stared in shock. She then realized that he had ruined her plans. She pounded her fists on his chest as tears flew off her cheeks. "Why'd you have to do that? Why? Everything would have been better if you wouldn't have caught me!" He stared at her emotionlessly. "What's wrong with you! Say something! Tell me why!" She grabbed a fistful of his shirt and glared at him with tearful eyes.

"You really thought this would make everything better, huh?" He turned his head away from her and pretended to stare out at the ocean, when in reality he was lost deep in the vision of his thoughts. "You thought everyone would be happier if you just dissapeared!" He turned back to her and glared at her intensely. "I thought that you were better than that. That's the reason why I thought you were worthy of being with Kurama, up until the new discovery...but I guess I was wrong... You're just another weak human..." His voice hinted at dissapointment and pain, but he was still hiding most of what he felt inside.

"I know I'm weak, but I have nothing to live for now...!"

"How can you say that! Kurama's not the only thing in the world! Is Kurama the only thing you truly care about!" His voice was angry and, without realizing it, a bit jealous sounding. "You got over Jin, didn't you? You can get throught this just fine too! You just have to find something else to devote your time to, like... like..." His voice trailed off. "Oh! I don't know, you'll think of something to do."

She stared at him for the longest time, tears spilling onto both of their clothes as Hiei held her in his arms the way he had caught her. She couldn't believe Hiei was trying to save her like this. He acts like he doesn't care most of the time, but now... he seems almost on the verge of tears. She broke down sobbing again, this time into his shirt. "I'm sorry... I'm so sorry..." She realized now how foolish she had been for wanting to end it, even though the thought of leaving this world still seemed tantilizing.

He put a hand on the back of her head and stroked her hair. "It's ok..." He couldn't believe he was doing this. It seemed that he couldn't help it, he never imagined himself doing something like this in his entire life. Helping and caring about a human. He knew he cared about her, but something still nagged at him, something that whispered to him that there was more to it than just that. He sat down, still holding her as she cried. They stayed there for a while, several hours it seemed. Hiei sat there, comforting Jenny, allowing her to cry without having to say a word. The sun was just starting to rise when they finally spoke.

"Hiei...?" She looked up at him with her tear stained, puffy face, which caused Hiei to smile slightly. He had never seen her look so adorable than she did with that puffy face. He quickly wiped the smile away before she saw and wondered to himself why he would think such thoughts. "I'm really sorry." She sat up and looked him in the eye. She had spent the night with her head leaning on his chest, her body positioned between his legs to allow her a comfortable position to sleep and cry. Although that was the reason why he had allowed her to lay there, he couldn't help but feel good with her laying on top of him, arms wrapped around his waist. She still sat in that position. "I know I was stupid for trying that. I do care about other things besides Kurama. I have you guys, all my friends." She smiled for the first time since that last dance with Kurama. "Especially you.." The last part of her sentence brought Hiei's eyes up quickly, hoping and wanting to know how she'd finish her speech. "You're my best friend and I was wrong to believe that you'd do anything that wasn't in my best interest."

His hopes were shot down. He didn't even know what he had been hoping for. "Best friend..." he whispered.

She nodded. "Of course. Without you I don't know what I'd do." She pulled him into a tight hug. Hiei was startled and then allowed her to hug him. He felt warm tears sliding down his neck and back. She began sobbing again. "I don't know what I'm going to do without him, Hiei... How am I going to live without being with him. He's family now... and I still love him... but we can't be together..."

He pulled her away from him and looked into her eyes. "I've never been in a relationship before, so I wouldn't know how you feel right now. But I think I understand a little. You feel like you can't go on." He wiped a tear off of her cheek. "I promise... I'll do what I can to help you feel better about things."

She smiled at him with a smile that warmed his heart, but he couldn't quite understand why. "When I first met you I thought you were some tough guy who hated the world and thought that he didn't need or care about anyone. But I was wrong. You have to be one of the nicest and sweetest guys I've ever met." She laughed. "Even if you do try to hide it. I see through your little 'disguise'"

Hiei smiled and stood up, trying not to let her see how hard it was for him to break the contact he had with her body. "Let's go home." He turned back to her. "Did you tell Kurama that you were his sister, or did you just leave?"

Jenny looked down at the ground. "I just told him we couldn't be together and then I left."

"We should probably tell him when we arrive home. It's better to get things like this out in the open."

She stood up and put a hand on Hiei's arm, looking up at him. "You'll help me tell him won't you? I don't think I can do this alone..."

He nodded. "Sure."

"Thanks..."

Together, they walked to Kurama's house in silence.

They arrived home to an empty house. They searched the house, hoping to find someone there. Their search was fruitless. Jenny flopped down on the couch. "Great... Now I can't even tell him the reason why we can't be together." She sighed. "What if he's really mad and decides not to come back, or something else...?" A terrifying thought suddenly crossed her mind and she gasped. "What if he had the same idea I did! Oh my god! Hiei! We have to find him!" She jumped up and started sliding on her shoes.

"No... Kurama wouldn't do that. I've known him for a very long time." Hiei looked over at her. "Take you shoes back off and sit down. I'll cook some breakfast." He dissapeared into the kitchen. "Don't worry about Kurama, he'll be back."

Jenny curled up on the couch, cuddling a pillow. "I hope so..." Soon she dozed off, exhausted from the previous night.

Kurama never showed up. It seemed to them that he just dissapeared off the face of the earth. Hiei couldn't sense him any where. Jenny was sinking into a deep depression that Hiei didn't know how to bring her out of, other than being extra kind to her, which didn't seem to be helping much. Hiei felt more hopeless than he had in his whole life. Then one day, Hiei recieved a message.

Jenny heard a knock on her door. She rolled over to face the wall, where the visitor couldn't see the tears that were streaming down her face. "Come in..."

Hiei quietly entered the room, holding a letter. "Jenny...? Um.. I just recieved a letter."

Her hopes jumped sky high. She quickly turned around, her hair a mess from laying in bed all day, her eyes blood shot. She looked horrible. "From Kurama!"

He shook his head. "No... unfortunately it's not. It's..." He sat down on her bed. "It's about your mom." He handed her the letter to allow her to read for herself the devastating news.

After her mind had reviewed the words over and over it finally sank in. She's gone... She just found out that she was her mother, and now she's.. She tried to stop the tears from falling. Why should she even care, she thought bitterly. She never really knew the lady and just discovered that she was family. She crumpled up the paper, tossing it on the ground. "Who cares..."

Hiei's eyes, which had been on the floor, now rose. "What?" He stared incredulously at her, not fully comprehending why she would say such a thing.

She closed her eyes, leaning back to punch a pillow as hard as she could. "I didn't know her! She wasn't my mother! She wasn't!" She screamed at the pillow as she grabbed onto it and pulled it close, wrapping her arms tightly around it in a death grip. She buried her face in it, only to hide the tears that were now falling. "I don't want to know! I don't want to remember! Why did I have to wonder about my past! All it brought was pain...!"

Hiei just stood there staring. "Stop this nonsense." His eyes had turned cold, but deep down he was full of sadness. "Stop pitying yourself. There's nothing you can do now. You wanted to know about your past, now you do. If it's too hard for you then too bad. Kurama's your brother and your mother is now dead. You can't change that. It's better for you to know than for you to go on living the way you were. You had been dating your brother! Get over it already! It's been about 3 weeks now and you're still locked up in your room bawling your eyes out. Move on." He sat next to her on the bed, avoiding looking into her eyes. He knew that if he did he would lose his nerve. He knew he had to tell her the truth. "If you had continued dating Kurama there would have been all sorts of problems, none of which either of you would've been prepared to deal with. I know it's hard, but you must move on. For Kurama's sake. Please." Now he looked up at her with his piercing gaze. "I'm sorry..."

The entire time she had sat there staring up at Hiei, her body motionless, not wanting to believe his words. The past few weeks had been a living nightmare for her. She had had so many horrifying dreams, but being awake was not much better for her. She felt this longing to do as he said, to get over things and move on. But a part of her still hoped -still dreamed- that it all really was a nightmare. That she would wake up and she'd be in Kurama's arms instead of sitting here next to Hiei, crying her eyes out. Suddenly she felt her world shatter, as the reality of Hiei's words came crashing down onto her heart. She turned, letting go of the pillow and clasping her arms around Hiei. She cried like she never had before. She felt as if the world was ending. How could she have ever thought that that woman was not her mother? How could she have been so cold? "I'm sorry..."

Hiei seemed a little taken back, almost at a loss for words as he cautiously placed an arm around her shoulder. "Don't worry about it. Things will work out." He gave her a half smile, closing his eyes. "Come. The funeral is tommorow. You should get up and get used to the sun again." He stood up, motioning for her to follow. She nodded as she followed him out into the living room. Her eyes shot open wide as she saw a pair of black baggy pants and a black tank top lying on the couch. Hiei smiled again, a sight that made Jenny feel a little better. "These are for you." He looked over at the clothing, seeming slightly embarrased. "I know they're probably not what Kurama would buy you and they're not all that great, but I thought I'd at least try to cheer you up a bit."

She gave him another small hug, thanking him. Then she moved back to examine the clothing. She grinned slyly over her shoulder. "So... you decided to try to get me into your style of clothing huh? All black?"

"Nonsense." Hiei turned and headed for the kitchen. "Although I'm not really into fashion, I do find black to be a better color for clothing." With that, he dissapeared into the kitchen to make lunch.

Jenny smiled, knowing this was his way of trying to get things back to normal and try to get her to feel better. She picked up the clothes and headed into her room to change.


End file.
